Meeting Tobias
by sarahstories
Summary: Tobias and Tris have been best friends secretly in love with each other in Abnegation. Tobias, however, leaves for Dauntless to escape his abusive father. Tris also leaves Abnegation later. Will she meet Tobias again? Will he remember her? Will the love they shared blossom? (Divergent story and characters belong to Veronica Roth) Please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Tris'**** POV**

"I feel a bit tired today, I think I'll go to bed," I lied to my mum and dad. I didn't want to lie to them but I really wanted to see Tobias before he left. I really liked him and I knew I would regret not saying good bye. Anyway, it wasn't like I was Condor. "Okay, goodnight honey." my mum said smiling kindly making me feel a bit guilty. I walked upstairs, mentally planning my escape. I blindly walked to my bedroom when a site I thought I would never see shook me out of my thoughts. Caleb, my brother sat on his bed reading a book. Abnegation were high on being selflessness so anything that gave us even a shred of self happiness was banned. Reading was against the rules. Caleb, however read the book intently as if no one was watching. This shocked me a lot because Caleb was fantastic at being selfless, unlike me. This made me think of the times he had shut his bedroom door pretending to sleep or clean his room. It was obvious he wouldn't make it into Condor either.

Soon my feet began to ache as the result of my standing. I made my way into my room starting to think of my escape again. My room was right next to my mum and dad's so walking out the door on the creaky floor would be a suicide mission. Then I thought of my window. All Abnegation houses were the same grey level. They weren't too high however they weren't low enough. Yet it was my only option. Unlike other Abnegation members, I wouldn't object to doing something as daring as jumping of a window ledge. That's why I felt I didn't belong in Abnegation but I thought the feeling would pass. Suddenly I heard light footsteps. They were close so I rapidly covered my clothes with my blanket and pretended to be asleep. I shut my eyes as soon as the door opened. I knew it was my father because I heard his gentle voice whisper "Goodnight Tris." Although I was really eager to get going, I knew my mum and dad would check up on me so I waited.

After what seemed like ten minutes, I heard light snoring from next door. I silently walked to my window and opened it. I felt the warm hair on my fingers and face. I climbed onto the ledge. My long restricting dress didn't do me much favours but I managed to stand wile wobbling a little. If anyone saw me now they would think I was committing a petty suicide. I almost levelled with all the grey dull houses pointing in the same direction in neat rows. I saw the grey train from the dauntless compound hurtling to an unknown destination. I saw the bare grassy floor like a green spiky wall. Then I thought of Tobias and I meeting for the first time, becoming friends then eventually starting to fall for each other. I didn't know how I was going to keep living in Abnegation without him. Without his blue eyes as deep and dark as a pool full of navy blue paint. Without his smile that made me want to melt on the spot. I wish his father wasn't so cruel. I knew he had to get away from him however I wished I could follow him. But no. I had to wait another two years. I knew I was wasting time thinking of such things when I had to meet Tobias in ten minutes. I took another look at the ground and jumped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tobias POV**

I sat on the big rocks wondering if Tris would show up. I had put a note in her bag when she wasn't looking. It stated where she should meet me and when. I really like Tris. She was smart, pretty (even though she didn't realise it) and was mature. If I didn't have to escape Abnegation because of my cruel father, I would have loved to grow closer to her. We would have even gotten married because we knew each other well and our families were familiar with each other. My thoughts were interrupted by light footsteps coming closer and closer. I turned around to identify the footsteps' owner. It was Tris. She wore the same long swishy dress and grey boots. Her hair neatly fell around her face. I walked towards her but stopped so I was close enough to reach out and touch her. We just looked at each other for some time as if exchanging silent greetings. "I got your note. What did you want to talk about? She asked, her eyes were bright with curiosity.

"I needed to talk to someone I trust and I thought immediately of you," I said still looking at her. Her cheeks seemed to turn a shade of pale pink. We walked over to the rocks and explained my problem to her. "I'm having doubts about moving from Abnegation. I know I can go to Dauntless but I've heard they're method of training can be ruthless. Maybe I should stay." I said staring into the vast distance. I saw the Dauntless train coincidently zoom past.

"Tobias, no. You can't stay here. Your father will kill you. Besides, Dauntless can't be the only option." Said Tris turning to look at me. She was right, I had other options that didn't really weren't of good use to me. Amity was too peaceful plus they drugged their bread, I wasn't going to fit into Condor because the bruises my dad had given me had made me a good liar. Erudite was the first option ruled out because Erudite and Abnegation hated each other almost naturally. Dauntless seemed like the best and only faction because I seemed stronger than other boys and I admired their crazy, wild behaviour. "You're right about leaving Abnegation. Damn, I hate it when you're right!" I chuckle. Tris starts to laugh.

Soon the laughter died down and we sat in short silence. "I think the worst thing about leaving this place will be leaving you, I'll miss you a lot" I said looking at Tris waiting for a reaction.

"I'll miss you too," she said looking back at me. Seconds tick away before Tris broke the silence.  
"I need to go and you need sleep," She said as she walked away. "Goodbye Tobias," she said walking away. Suddenly before I realised what I was doing I walked quickly towards her, grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards me. I looked into her eyes for split second. Her expression was confused and shocked rolled into one. I picked her up and kiss her hoping to give an explanation to my strange behaviour. Her lips felt rigid with shock yet she began to loosen up, her lips became softer. Her arms snake around my neck and we were squashed against each other. After what seemed like seconds I pulled away and put her down. She looked at me, a million questions written in her look however all I did was stroke her rosy cheek with the back of my hand and said "Goodbye Tris."


	3. Chapter 3

2 YEARS LATER

**Tris POV**

'_Inconclusive? Divergent?' _My mind was buzzing with questions. Tori, the Dauntless who monitored my aptitude test, told me I was Divergent and couldn't tell anyone. Not even my parents. I never expected this. I knew I wasn't 100% Abnegation but Dauntless and Erudite? It seemed my mind was far away while my feet kept walking. I was a bit surprised to find myself at the front of my grey house faster than I expected. Carefully, I opened my door as if a burglar may be on the other side. It seemed no one was home until I heard my mum's voice call "Tris?"

"Yeah, it's me," I replied. My mum came down stairs quickly and embraced me as if I had been gone for days. "Where were you? Caleb said you had left early," she said retracting from the embrace.

"The serum made me sick so I walked home by myself." I lied while staring at the floor. '_Yep, definitely not going to survive in Condor.'_

"Okay, well don't wander off like that next time," she smiled as if there would be a next time. "Come on, I need your help in the kitchen." She motioned.

After dinner, Caleb and I hugged our parents like we always did however this time it was different. My mum hugged me firmly as if I would evaporate if she let go. "Remember, your father and I will always love you no matter what." She whispers into my ear. I hug her back with the same firmness because I know for a fact I may not be coming back. Caleb and I head up the stairs. Before I open my door Caleb taps me on the shoulder and says "Tris, about tomorrow. You have to think about mum and dad but you also have to think about yourself." He says looking down as if he is giving the advice to himself as well. He then walks away with a poised silence. I watch him close the door and I think of the times I caught him reading books in his rom. It seemed my parents would lose two children.

My parents and I along with thousands of other Abnegation walked to the Hub were my future would start. The room looked really colourful with the oranges from Amity, the whites from Condor, the blues from Erudite and the weird hair colouring from Dauntless. On a stadium at the front of the room were five bowls containing grey stones for Abnegation, water for Erudite, steaming coals for Dauntless, earth for Amity and glass for Condor. Soon the sixteen year old faction members were seated in their area and so were the families. Marcus Eaton came to the stand. His face immediately reminded me of Tobias. He wasn't in the Dauntless crowd which made me wonder if he survived there. I must have thought for a long time because suddenly I hear Caleb's name being called. I watch in silence as he makes his way to the bowls. I see him turn his head from the water to the stones. Finally he takes the knife and holds his cut hand over the water. The gasps start erupting when the blood and water make contact. I hear the words _'traitor' _and _'pest' _all around me. I can't bear to look at my parents because I can already see the frozen shock and horror in their hardened eyes. After an Amity boy chooses Dauntless and a Condor chooses Condor, it is my turn. Slowly I approach the bowls as if they were rabid dogs and the crowd's eyes were a wall pushing me towards them. The anxiety pulsed in my veins so fast I felt as if my heart would explode. I look at the stones then the lit coals. I take the knife and slit my palm. I didn't even notice the pain because of the numb pounding of my heart. I made my hand into a fist and let the blood drop. I heared a fierce sizzle. I chose Dauntless.

**AN: Thanks for reading so far. Will update ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tobias POV**

There was a knock on the metal door. "Come in," I said. It was Lauren.

"Four, it's time to go. The initiates and Dauntless born will be here in two minutes. What are you obsessing over?" She asked trying to look at the computer screen. I blocked her view. I had found Dauntless war plans in secret files. I bet it had something to do with Erudite because of the tricky firewalls. I had decided to investigate without telling anyone. "Nothing," I replied steadily looking as calm as I could. "O k, well save your secret business now because I hear the train." Said Lauren shutting the heavy door with a 'thud'. I reluctantly shut down the computer and headed for the net.

Lauren was leaning against the dark wall examining her nails. "Who do you think will jump first?" asked Lauren looking up the gaping hole. "Maybe a know-it-all Erudite or a brave Condor." I reply also staring at the gaping hole. After two seconds of staring, we saw a figure climb onto the stone wall. The figure looked female because of her long blond hair blowing in the wind. Her clothes seemed unfamiliar though. The figure hesitated before taking of her coat and jumping. As she came closer I recognized her clothes. She wore a long restricting Abnegation dress and familiar grey boots. She landed on the net but bobbed up and down a bit. Finally she became still and just lied there laughing with hysteria. I strolled over to the net, ready to help her out. As I got closer the girl's features became sharper. She had twinkling grey eyes and straight light hair. She seemed very familiar. The Abnegation girl rolled on to a crawling position ready to get out. She seemed to struggle a bit so I lifted her out. She was very light and skinny. I placed her on the floor gently. She turned around so our faces where ten millimetres away. Suddenly I recognised her. The silver flash in her blue eyes, the slight curving of her lips and her bony shoulders. The realisation was like a blow in the face. My eyes widened and so did hers. "Tris?"

**AN: Sorry chapter's so short. Please review. Will update ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tris POV**

I struggled to climb out of the net. Luckily, a Dauntless instructor came to help me. He looked a bit familiar. As he put me down, I turned around to thank him. When I saw his face properly and I realised who it was my heart stopped. It was Tobias. He had grown taller and had more muscle. He looked like an improved version of his Abnegation self. "Tris?" He asked wide eyed. (He used to call me Tris in Abnegation and I let him. It made me feel special). I couldn't respond to my name. All I could do was stare into his deep blue eyes and get lost in them like I always did. "Hey, what's wrong Four?" said a female voice in the corner. '_Four? Did everyone in Dauntless have weird nicknames?'_ I thought. "Nothing. The Stiff got a bit hysterical. I have it under control." Said Tobias. The Stiff? Tobias hated that word. If anyone called someone a Stiff in school he would have beaten them up if I didn't calm him down. "Tobias. You're alive." I said stupidly. It was the only thing I could manage to say. The last time I had seen him was two years ago when he had picked me up and kissed me. He didn't come back that day but everyone was talked about how he betrayed his father and the faction. Marcus even managed to fake cry. I was the only one who could see through the crocodile tears. "Tris, what are you doing here?" he asked in a quiet tone.

"I chose Dauntless. I didn't belong in Abnegation." I replied silently.

"I see that," he laughed. "It's good to see you again." He whispered.

"What's her name?" Asked the girl in spiked boots. Beside her was a group of what looked like Dauntless-born I hadn't noticed.

"Tris," replied Tobias with a content grin.

"Well, make the announcement Four." Said the girl.

Four chuckled lightly. "First jumper, Tris!" He shouted. The crowd of Dauntless-born cheered and pounded their fists. I wasn't use to the noise since Abnegation didn't make any due to the no-drawing -attention-to-yourself-rule but I guessed I would have to get used to it if Dauntless was going to be my new home. Four turned back to me smiling joyfully with a handsome twinkle in hi eyes.

"Welcome to Dauntless Tris."


	6. An

**AN: Just wanted to say sorry to those who are annoyed by my spellings. Sorry I spell Candor wrong. Any way also ask fo ideas cause I'm kind of running out. Please review or send me some. Thnks ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tobias POV**

The last initiate had gotten out of the net and the crowd buzzed with chatter. I didn't seem to hear them. All I saw was Tris. She looked really odd with her Abnegation clothes and graceful poise. I had so many questions to ask her. How Abnegation was. How everyone reacted when I left. How my father was. I was really eager yet I had to keep controlled. If I started asking about my old fraction, the Dauntless would thing I still hadn't moved on. A high pitched whistle brought me out of my thought. I knew this as a signal to introduce myself. "Initiates, listen up! My name is Four,"

"As in the number?" interrupted a rude Candor. I hated Candors. They were always telling the truth and speaking their minds. It became really annoying at times. I turned my head mechanically to her direction. "Yes. Do you have a problem, Candor?" I spat. She seemed a bit afraid.

"No." She said quietly taking an involuntary step back.

"Good. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, my name is Four. I usually work in the control room but for the next couple of weeks I will be your instructor. Now, I'll be giving you a tour of Dauntless starting with the Pit,"

"The Pit? Why call it that?" snickered the same Candor girl. This time I was really pissed off. I turned to her direction again and stared at her with an annoyed glare. The Candor had black hair that fell around her dark face. She stared back at me but looked down. I walked up to her until our faces were centimetres apart. "What's your name?" I asked firmly.

"C-Christiana." She managed to stammer.

"Well, Christiana, if I even cared to wonder what you had in mind don't you think I would have joined your petty faction?" I said in a low menacing voice. She said nothing. She only stared at the ground like an ashamed child. As I walked away I caught sight of Tris' expression as I passed.

I remembered when we were walking back from school one day with Tris in Abnegation. We decided to take the long way back since we both knew the grizzly fate that awaited me in my torture chamber called a home. We were innocently chatting about homework and school when two Erudites came across our path. They mocked us and jeered at us, calling us 'stiffs'. I didn't bother to fight them or do anything because I had learned how to control my anger. I had told Tris to keep on walking behind me and they would ignore us however they didn't. They followed us and jeered at us even more negatively. I still ignored them and looked forward. They sensed my incredible shunning abilities so decided to taunt Tris. They called her childish and small. They said she was ugly. When this happened my blood started to boil. Tris had always been there for me and I always had an irresistible urge to protect her. I still managed to keep calm though until they touched her. They had smacked her on the backside and called her 'a bony bitch'. That was the last straw. I ran up to one of them and pounced on him. He thrashed and tried to get me off but I had perfect balance. I punched him again and again. Each blow seemed more agonizing each time. The other boy tried to get me off yet I kept on hitting the boy with a blind white hot rage. Finally Tris came and tried to stop me. I knew her soft touch and soothing voice so I immediately calmed down. When I got of the boy, he seemed pretty knocked up and bruised. It looked like I did serious damaged. I remembered how Tris looked at me when I got of the boy. She looked at me like I was a criminal. She looked so scared. She even flinched a little when I tried to touch her. I vowed since that day I would never do such a thing like that again. I would never make her feel afraid of me or what I did. But the way she looked at me when I had talked to Christiana was sign of my vow-breaking.

The trip to the Pit was silent with a few questions here and there. When we finally reached it I could hear the Condor girl exclaim in realisation. "Oh. That's why they call it the Pit!" she said. I rolled my eyes irritated. "The Pit is where, if you become Dauntless, the place where you will spend most of your free time. You can chat, entertain or just basically hangout here. Moving on." I strolled to the Chasm. The initiates followed hastily. I could tell the unfriendly roar of the water made some of them nervous. "This is the Chasm. It shows the line between bravery and idiocy. A daredevil jump can end your life. Don't doubt no one will jump, it's happened before," I sighed emotionlessly. It was true. There were always those who couldn't handle the pressure of Dauntless so decided to end their lives. I always thought this would at least show the new Dauntless leaders that they were doing something wrong. But I was wrong. "And now for my favourite part," I said walking into the initiates' room. "This is your room." I said in cheery voice. To admit it, I might have been taking the piss. The room was cold and the beds were clamped into small square sections. The bathroom and showers had no curtains and the corners where brown with grime. "You might want to get use to it. This is your new home." I said smugly. Tris was standing by the door looking still and horrified as everyone else. No one seemed to be paying attention so I walked over to her. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it." I whispered reassuringly. She turned her head and looked deep into my eyes. She seemed to relax a bit as if noticing I was real. The next thing that happened took me by utter surprise. She leaned in and hugged me as if it was the most natural thing to do. The rest of the initiates didn't seem to notice because we were in a dark corner. I was utterly shocked by this show of affection. Yet it still manage to melt away my scary instructor stature. Her warmth dissolved the Dauntless me until I felt like my Abnegation self again. I hugged her back. We stayed like that for some time. Luckily the other initiates were still trying to get use to the new room. "It's good to see you again Tobias. I missed you, very much." She said against my beating heart.

"I missed you a lot too." I replied. I did feel happy Tris was there. I thought about her everyday after I chose Dauntless. She was the only person from my past that I didn't want to hide or be ashamed of. Having Tris near me again unlocked new emotions of happiness and love I hadn't felt in a while. Maybe I choosing Dauntless wasn't a mistake.

**AN: I never thought this many people would be interested in my fanfiction. Thanks for reading so far. Will update. Please review ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tris POV**

Although Tobias had tried to comfort me, I still found the room very strange. I couldn't wait to change and leave. After burning my old clothes to 'officially rid the past and show my loyalty to Dauntless' I headed for the cafeteria. I sat at a table with Christina (my new friend from Candor) and some other initiates. Tobias came and sat next to me. I swear my heart leaped. Today they were serving hamburgers. I had never tried one before but I took the brown meat and put it on my plate. Tobias must have seen my confused expression. "Here, put this on it," he said handing me some ketchup. Christina must have seen my expression too.

"Have you never tried a hamburger before?" she asked looking surprised.

"Abnegation eat plain food. They have plant based diets and a limited amount of seasoning," said a brown haired boy sitting opposite me.

"Well you seem to know all the answers. Erudite I presume," said Christiana looking in the boy's direction.

"Well, it seems I'm not the only one. I'm Will," he said putting out a friendly hand. I never got why people did that. In Abnegation we simply gave each other silent nods. Christina took Will's hand and shook it. Although I had never seen a handshake before I had seen chemistry and Will and Christina were no exception. They looked each other in the eye and smiled at each other.

"Well love birds, before you continue your adoring stare down could you pass the ketchup?" said another brown haired boy on Will's left. Christina snapped out of her trance and looked at the boy in a defensive manner. Suddenly her scorning expression went soft as if realising who the boy was.

"I remember you. You were in my class. Albert, right?" she said passing him the ketchup.

"Yes, well it's just Al now," He said. "Hey, what about you? What's your name?" Al asked looking in my direction.

"Oh, um Tris." I said looking down. I wasn't used to socializing because only adults were allowed to socialize in Abnegation. My only friends had been my family and of course Tobias. He still sat beside me. He was talking to a fierce looking man with many piercings and tattoos. I think his name was Eric.

"Isn't that an Abnegation name?" asked Will looking up from his plate. His Erudite was shining like gold. Before I could answer I heard a menacing snigger behind me.

"A Stiff huh? I heard Dauntless haven't had one in a while," said the voice coolly. I turned around to see who owned the mocking voice. Behind me on an empty table sat a pale boy with beefy arms and a sarcastic expression. "So why did you leave? Are the rumours true? Was daddy a bit too harsh?" he asked. His expression slowly morphing into a dark grin.

I knew what he was talking about. Erudite had started producing lies about Abnegation. They said we (well rather they) hogged food supplies and kept them for themselves. They then said the leaders were corrupt because somehow Tobias' past abusive life had been leaked. Although I agreed with that, the others stories were untrue. My father had told me it was because they had wanted to take over the government. I was starting to believe him.

"Come on Stiff. Was daddy a bit too mean?" pestered the boy wearing a fake pout. I grew mad at him. He was implying my family were bad people and my faction were frauds. Yet there wasn't much I could do. The boy looked like he could beat me up if I tried. I turned around and tried to ignore him but he continued.

Come on Stiff. You can cry if you want." As I turned around I saw some people staring and waiting for someone to win this 'fight'. Their eyes were like rays of fire. Being the centre of even a little attention wasn't the best situation I could handle. My face grew pink and my heart picked up its pace. Every beat seemed to bang in my ears like a gigantic drum. All at once the mocking stopped. More people were staring but not at me. They stared at the wall near the table the colossal jerk sat. I turned around to see what had captured every one's attention. The sight I saw next was both hilarious and scary. The idiot was being pinned to the wall by Tobias. His mocking expression was wiped off and replaced by a scared pumpkin look. Tobias looked really mad. His blue eyes were dark with anger and his hand bunched the boy's shirt intensely.

"Remember where you are Candor. Here we don't want to hear what you think or what's on your mind. In Dauntless we believe in bravery and controlling fear. Bullying the Stiff won't make you fearless. It makes you a coward," Tobias spat releasing his shirt and walking away. "You're lucky I didn't just break your nose." He said as he walked out the cafeteria. There was a moment of silence in the whole cafeteria before the Dauntless went back to their chatter.

"Wow. Well that jerk got what he deserved." Said Will eating his remaining hamburger.

"I remember him. His name is Peter. He was really messed up. He and his goons used to beat up factionless teens for fun." Shuddered Al.

"I pity the poor sod that goes against him." Sighed Christina biting into an apple. I didn't seem to pay attention to what they said. All I thought about was how furious Tobias looked. How he talked deeply with rage. How his eyes were harshly fixed on Peter like he was a feeble lion. It seemed the Tobias I knew and loved was replaced by a stern adult. Had he really changed that much? Was he the same Tobias I remembered?


	9. Chapter 9

**Tobias POV**

I stormed over to the Chasm. My anger was like lava running in my veins and I was afraid that if I didn't calm down I would do something stupid. I drew closer and closer to the Chasm. I could hear the rhythm of the running water. It always helped me relax and think if I had a problem. I really worried about Tris. I knew what difficulties she could be facing and would face because I had gone through the same thing when I moved to Dauntless. Everyone seemed to underestimate Abnegation and expected them to lay low and fail yet if they did better than expected it was considered suspicious. Tris would succeed and everyone who doubted her would be put to shame.

After having breakfast and a weird talk with Zeke about a game of Candor or Dauntless, I headed to the training room. The initiates were going to learn how to shoot guns today. Stacking the guns reminded me of Amar. He was my instructor. He was really nice and kept my divergence a secret. His supposed 'suicide' still bothers me. The door opened and the initiates came pouring in. Tris was at the back of the crowd chatting to Christina. I jolt of pride went through me knowing she was fitting in fine. "As you should know by now, initiation is split into three parts. The first is physical were you will be learning how to shot guns, throw knives and fight. The second is emotional were you have to face your fears and conquer them and the last is mental. The mental part will also be part of your Initiation test. Now we are going to learn how to fire guns. By the end of this session you should be able to at least shoot one bullet at the target. Everyone go grab a gun from the corner and chose your target." I said. The initiates waddled to the guns. One by one they scattered across the boundary. Immediately the shooting started. The sound waves rocketed through the air sending vibrations through my spine. Bullets bounced everywhere. The wall, the dummies and over the dummies. No one hit the target for a while. Eventually most started hitting the targets while some still hadn't. One of them was Tris. I walked over to her. She seemed to be struggling because her aim wasn't even close. I so desperately wanted to guide her miniature hands in mine. I wanted to help her so badly but that would be showing favouritism. I simply knelt down beside her and said "Good, maybe a bit more effort." As I walked again I heard Tris try another two times. Judging from the sound of the bullets she didn't get it. I came across Peter. He had shot two bullets in his target. I was hoping he would fail so I could put him in his place again. I was a bit disappointed. After successfully shooting his third bullet he stood u and admired his work. The stupid grin on his face begged for trouble. He looked around for a target to shoot his poisonous criticism at. His target was Tris. She shot her fourth bullet but it bounced of the wall. "Aww, is the Stiff a bit nervous. Holding you ground are you? Well your bullets say otherwise. You're never going to make it Dauntless, let's face it." He jeered. I felt the anger rise in my veins again. I really wanted to punch that jerk and hold a gun to his head but I decided to stay calm. If I stood up for Tris again, people might become suspicious plus I needed to allow Tris fight her own battles. I stared at Tris and waited for a reaction. She just looked at her target with an intensive glare. Then lifting her gun she shot. The bullet seemed to slow down a bit before puncturing a whole right in the middle of the target. Although everyone had hit the target, only one had hit the centre. Tris and Peter stared wide eyed at the target. Then finally breaking out of her bewilderment, Tris turned to Peter with a smile that said _'beat that you idiot'_. Soon the firing session was over and the new targets were tattered metal. The initiates walked out. When all of them were done I started to clean up. "So, did I do alright?" asked Tris. She leaned against the door with her arms folded.

"You were great," I said walking over to her. I stood right in front of her. We were so close our foreheads touched.

"Is it hard?" she said closing her eyes.

"What?"

"Initiation. Was it hard?" she sighed.

"You will only find it hard if you allow others put you down. You are strong Tris and I believe in you. You'll do fine." I assured her. She opened her eyes and looked at me. I always tried to cover my emotions so people couldn't understand me and judge me. Tris always managed to look through my disguise. She saw the fear of my father, the pain from the betrayal and the happiness of her being close. She went on her tiptoes and kissed me on my cheek. "Thanks." She said before walking away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tris POV**

"It's weird how even though our factions don't interact much, we became friends easily," said Christina as she sat down.

"I know, but Abnegation and Amity are usually compared and I've learnt that Candor isn't on great terms with Amity," I replied as a dropped a hamburger on my plate. "Why don't Candor like Amity anyway?" I asked.

In school, Amity and Candor didn't mingle much. The Candor even avoided the Amity kids but Amity had too much drugged bread to notice.

"Well, as you know, Candor value honesty. Amity value peace. Candor believes that Amity would do anything to keep peace including lie and deceive. Its plain logic," she shrugged cutting her hamburger. Will strolled to our table with an annoyed look on his face. He sat down beside Christina. "What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"That couple, Edward and Myra, should get a room. They can't keep their hands off each other. I swear, if we put them in separate cages, they would rip them apart." He huffed. Christina and I looked at the table the couple sat at. Will was right. Myra had her head leaned against Edward's shoulder and they were smiling. He kissed her all over her face and she fed him cake. The Abnegation in me wanted to go to their table and scold them. Signs of affection was looked down upon in Abnegation. Even hugging someone was forbidden. Yet there was a part of me that desired what they had. The love they shared. And there was only one person I wanted to share my affection with.

After lunch and discussions about fraction difference we headed for the training room. Tobias stood close to some punching bags and watched us walk in. "As you should know, if you paid any sort of attention, stage one consists of physical combat as well as knife throwing and shooting guns. Starting tomorrow, you will be fighting each other. Today I will teach you some punches and kicks." He said. He walked over to one of the punching bags and started hitting it with specified blows. After explaining some punches to us, he tried some on his own. He repeatedly punched the bag as if trying to knock it down. Christina smirked "Does he seriously think he can knock that thing down?" As if on cue, the punching bag fell to the blue matt. Grains of old dust and sand came pouring out. Shock and impression went through my mind. "Yes, he just did," said Four as he turned to Christina. She looked bewildered and I wasn't sure if it was because Four had heard her or if she thought he couldn't knock the punching bag down or both. His look swept over mine as he made his way to the centre of the room. "Of course you won't be fighting punching bags tomorrow so I will show you how to use those punches and kicks when fighting someone. Dan and I will demonstrate how you can ensure your win tomorrow." A young man, about Tobias' age, with blond hair walked up to the middle. Tobias and Dan got into fighting positions and fought. It was so rapid. All I saw were kicks and punches and some blood. In the end Tobias won with a scratch on his cheek. He made it look so easy but I knew someone would get hurt tomorrow.

As we walked back to our room, Christina came up behind me and said "Al's getting a tattoo, we should go with him." I hadn't known Christina for a while but I knew she would use any opportunity she could find to explore and show off.

"Ok, but I have nothing to wear," I replied hoping it was a good enough excuse.

"Shopping!" screeched Christina as she grabbed my arm and pulled me away. Christina was also obsessed with shopping. When we came to Dauntless, we were given 100 points to spend. I'm sure she was on 65.

"Put this on and this and this," she said handing me bunches of cloth. As I dressed, I realised she had given me a black skater dress with black heels. The skater dress came over mid-thigh and hugged my hips. I looked a bit pretty. As I stepped out, Christina gasped and motioned for me to twirl. She wore a black skirt with a dark blueberry top and black heels.

"Sit, I'll do your make up," She said. She got out a chunky dark silver bag.

"So, you and Will, you guys dating?" I asked. Christina froze for a brief moment before producing mascara.

"You noticed?" she asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, the way you look at him, the way he looks at you. It is a bit obvious,"

"Well, I may like him a bit but I'm not sure how he feels about me," she said as she applied the mascara.

"You could ask him. If he lies, you can spot it and besides, maybe he doesn't want to lie," I said as she finished closed the mascara.

"Maybe. Hey, why are we talking about my romance? What about yours? Al seems to like you,"

"Al? He's ok but I wouldn't consider him an option," I was surprised. I never realised Al might have liked me. He was sweet and all but there was someone else.

"So who is your option?"

"No one. I'm not really focussing," I lied. Christina stared at my face. I knew she could see straight through my lies. The guilt started to build.

"Perfect, your make up is done," she squealed. Relief pushed the guilt away. Christina walked to the door. "Aren't you coming?" She asked as she stood in the doorway. I walked to the door when she whispered "I will find out who he is."

We walked to the tattoo parlour or rather raced. Christina was on Will's back and I was on Al's. Christina won in the end. She hugged Will in a rush of joy but they quickly separated when the realisation of their bodies being so close came. We passed the Chasm were some of the Dauntless were joking around. Tobias was among them. He was laughing and chatting with the others until he saw me. He walked over. "Wow, Tris, you look… different," he said. His breath smelled faintly of alcohol.

"Yeah, Christina and I went shopping. You know drinking so close the Chasm isn't the greatest thing to do," I said concerned. Tobias looked at the floor.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself. Are you heading to the tattoo parlour?"

"Yeah, Al's going to get a tattoo. I was thinking I could get one too,"

"That's great. I have one on my back. Maybe you could see it some time," he winked as he walked away. My face felt like it was on fire.

"Ohhhh! Nice choice. Not the best but it's your life," Christina smiled. She must have been watching.

"What do you mean?" I asked. My face burned again.

"You think I haven't noticed. The way he looks at you, the way you look at him. He even stood up for you in the cafeteria. Don't even bother lying. My Candor would catch you out," she waggled a finger at me and laughed. I said nothing and walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Tobias POV**

The first day of physical combat was the busiest day for the infirmary and the most frightening day for initiates.

I remembered my first combat day. I had strained to look at the board to see who I was against.

Lauren Zeke

Christopher Michael

Danny Niamh

Nina Shauna

Four Eric

Eric was ruthless. He was mean and often bullied those he thought were 'weak' and 'didn't belong'. This included me. I was his number one target, the lonely stiff. I remembered how he mocked me when we fought. Although he was brutal, he was smart. His insults nearly ensured my loss. Luckily, Amar's advice on keeping calm and clear helped. I won almost automatically. I still remembered the fear of fighting a friend of foe. Of losing or winning. Of victory or infirmary and I had no doubt the initiates would have it too.

They marched in attentively and the fright widened their eyes. Tris was at the back with her group of friends. She wore a top that showed her tattooed collar bone. From afar, it looked like a tattoo of birds. "Right, initiates, today you start your physical training. On the board is who your opponent will be. You will have to fight them until someone is knocked out or someone surrenders," I said.

"Well, if you're knocked out," said a cool voice. Eric stood in the dark corner. The sight of his metallic piercings and menacing tattoos sent shivers down my spine. He walked to where I stood. He passed Tris but gave her a look. His eyes slowly travelled to her collar bone. He looked at her tattoo for a second before walking away. Jealousy flared in my veins and my protective urges kicked in.

"The new rules state that initiates can no longer surrender or quit during physical combat. You have to fight till one of you is knocked out," he bellowed.

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh?" I quietly said to Eric.

"No. In Dauntless we want the strongest. The best way to find the strongest is by seeing who can survive the worst,"

"So you'll do that by letting them beat each other to death. That's not brave, its madness. I thought Dauntless was about honour and courage,"

"Well, those who give up and quit are not brave. If you wanted to change the rules, you could have taken the job you were offered." He spat back. Bitter cold anger rushed all over my body. How I would have loved to deal with Eric the way I did when we were initiates.

I hooked the board to the wall. The initiates immediately rushed to it. I could tell some were not happy.

"What!" said a random voice.

"Not fair!" said another.

"My name isn't on there," said Tris to Christina.

"That's because you don't get to fight," I replied. "Your and odd number so each time we have a combat session one will be left out."

"Lucky!" whined Christina. "I have to fight Molly. God, she's creepy. She looks like a witch on steroids," said Christina looking in Molly's direction. She wasn't wrong. Molly was one of Peter's goons and she was built like a boulder.

"Yeah plus she's as hard as a brick wall. Fighting her would be terrifying," said Al walking up behind Christina. She and Tris gave him one of those _'not helping' _looks. Will walked up to them. He looked really angry and a little bewildered. Christina looked at him with full attention.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked gently. She put a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fighting Al," he said fretfully. Al looked wide eyed and so did Tris. She looked up at the spot I was standing and stared at me as if asking _'What were you thinking?' _I kept my expression neutral because of Eric. She then looked back at her group.

"First fighters! Come to the middle!" shouted Eric. I knew straight away that his craving for blood and pain was showing. The first fighters were Al and Will. They walked slowly to the middle as if doing so would stop the fight. They went into defensive positions and started circling each other. They were hesitant as if they had no idea what to do. It went on for some time.

"You know you must actually fight each other to win right?" yelled Eric sternly. Will and Al looked at each other. It was the same way Zeke and I had looked at each other when we had to fight. It was a look that said _'sorry, but I have to do this' _and _'I understand'. _After exchanging looks, Will lunged at Al and punched him in the nose. Blood splattered on the blue matt. Al looked up. His eyes were darker and the friendly look he had given Will before the fight was gone. Al straightened and pushed Will down hard. Will fell down violently and Al towered over him. As Will struggled up, Al knocked him down with his foot as if he were some dirty dog. Will tried standing up again and this time Al let him. But before he could even level with Al, he was punched in the nose promptly. He fell like a tree being chopped down. Al stepped back looking appalled at what he had done. I rushed towards him. He was pale and fresh blood was splattered over his face. Lifting him onto my shoulders, I carried him to the infirmary. As I walked out the door I saw the reflection of Eric's wicked expression. He had circled a ring around Al's name. When he turned back, a dangerous grin was plastered on his face. His craving for blood and agony was satisfied only partially.


	12. Chapter 12

**Tris POV**

"Come on Christina, you can do it!" I shouted. Eric gave me a death glare but I returned it. Christina grabbed onto the edge of the Chasm with a new confidence. Her brown skin looked redder and her strain made veins pop on her neck.

"Christina and Molly," Four announced.

"Knock her dead," I encouraged as Christina made her way past the crowd.

"I wish," she murmured.

Molly strolled to the centre of the ring like she was taking a walk. She wore an ugly smile on her ogre face.

"Little Chrissy. I remember you. You were the dumbest in Candor," jeered Molly bearing her crooked teeth. I heard Peter laugh in the background

"Massive Molly. I remember you. You were always the ugliest," said Christina. I sniggered a little though I think Molly heard. She looked in my direction like a shark. Her dark eyes seemed to look into my soul. Then, with a murderous rage, she lunged at Christina. Luckily she ducked just in time. Molly lunged again and this time managed to hit Christina in the rib. Thinking back, I may have imagined the sound of bones cracking. Christina cried in pain and clutched her bruised side. Molly grinned madly before slapping Christina across the face. The sound was like muted thunder. Christina fell clutching her face.

"Oh Chrissy, you must have realised your dirty mouth would get you in trouble," she spat in Christina's face. Rapidly, Christina punched her in the nose with a brutal force. Molly staggered back and gripped her bleeding nose. Christina wavered as she stood up.

"Oh Molly, you must have realised your face would get you in trouble," She said breathlessly. She ran up to Molly and punched her in the gut. Molly doubled over and looked like she would vomit.

"Aww, going to lose your lunch. Sorry I didn't punch you properly. I would have knocked that tooth back into place," She was about to kick her when Molly suddenly grabbed her leg. She twisted it and threw Christina down. She yelled in pain as she landed on her shoulder. Molly walked over to the timid Christina and kicked her repeatedly without hesitation. "Stupid, worthless, dead." She repeated after every kick. Christina couldn't take it so she wailed "No more, no more! I'm done!" Eric was standing close by so he walked up to the stage.

"You what?" He challenged scarily.  
"I-I can't take anymore. I q-quit," She stammered. I didn't blame her. Facing Eric's cold face was enough to make a lion nervous. Evil flared in his stormy eyes.

"Okay. Initiates, listen up! The session finishes early today! I want to show you something at the Chasm!" He bellowed. Drowning, death and Eric were a dark combination.

I was right. Eric had made Christina hang over the Chasm for five minutes. It had been four minutes so far and Christina was doing well. Sweat slid of her forehead and water splashed on her face. She must have cut her fingers by holding the edge so fast.

"Come on Chris, you can do it!" Al shouted. He had been apologizing to Will for a while even though I was sure he had forgiven him. Eric watched Christina with a monstrous fascination.

"Ok, that's enough." He said finally. Al and I immediately rushed to her side. When Christina was safe in our protective embraced, she sobbed traumatically. I knew if it wasn't for Dauntless rules, Eric would have watched until Christina finally let go.

Al and I had dropped Christina at the infirmary. Will was there even though his bruises healed. He was horrified by what Molly and Eric had done and promised revenge. Al had decided to wait with them. The sight of blood and pain was forever glued onto the back of my eye lids. I didn't know where my feet were taking me but I let them. I was shocked to in myself at the Chasm. The roaring water dropped onto my face and calmed me a little. I leaned over a bit to stare at the dark bottom.

"I was hoping you would last longer," said a voice. It was Tobias. He walked up to me and leaned casually by the barrier. It was like he didn't realise death was around the corner.

"I am so sorry," I said staring at the stream.

"Four what?" (**Did that on purpose :P) **he asked.

"For leaving an abusive home and coming here. This place is terrible, I mean Eric alone," I replied.

"Eric was always that way. He just becomes darker and darker every day. He poisoned the whole Dauntless system. This faction used to be about bravery and strength, now it's about brutality and evil," he sighed. "Just don't let him get to you. Your strong Tris and I believe you'll get through this." He said gently. I moved closer to him and laced my fingers with his. I looked into his deep eyes and saw the silent sparkle in them. He looked into mine and I felt he could see right through me. Without thinking, I kissed him. He must have been surprised but he relaxed and pulled me closer. I parted his lips and our kiss became deeper. I was ok with kissing but his body was pressed against mine. I could feel heat melting me inside and out. Finally we pulled away. I was breathless and not just from the kiss. Tobias was also breathless and his expression was shock. Feeling a boost of female confidence, I leaned up as if ready for another kiss. Tobias obviously felt the same way but I just hovered and whispered "Thanks." Before walking away.

**AN: Thnks guys for reading my fanfiction. I've been getting awesome comments. Will update ;P**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tobias POV**

I couldn't stop thinking of Tris last night. The way she had taken control and kissed me. Her lips on mine. It made a jolt of electricity spark through me. I couldn't wait to see her again until I realised what today was. The second day of combat. Tris had missed the first day and today she was going to fight. I felt suddenly panicked because there was a certain possibility she would get hurt. I could put her up against someone with less strength or weak fighting technique but that would make her think I saw her as weak.

Tris hated being thought of as weak. In school she was always acting tough yet selfless. If someone hurt one of her friends, she would attack them no matter who watched. It was obvious even then that she was Dauntless. Showing favouritism to Tris was like slapping her and I wouldn't dare do that. Tris was a winner and I did believe in her. Besides, there was one person I knew she would love beating up.

I finished writing the names on the board and hanged it up just as the initiates walked in. Some were still bruised from yesterday and some looked confident. I spot Tris with an angry look on her face. I immediately knew who it was meant for. This was even greater. Whatever Peter had done, Tris would surely punish him for it. Suddenly, he doors swung open and Eric walked in. His expression was unreadable until he saw the fighting ring. He smiled at it as if realising today more people were going to get hurt. "Well. What you waiting for?" he asked with an uneasy calmness.

"Tris and Peter," I called. Tris looked at me before she walked to the stage. It was a look that said _'Thanks, I can now beat this jerk'. _She then marched to the stage with a shred of confidence. Peter on the other hand glided to the stage as if he was born to do it. "Ready to die, stiff?" he grinned. Tris didn't react but I could see rage flare in her eyes. She got into her fighting position and the fight started. Peter swung at Tris and missed her by a few inches. Tris stumbled back but managed to stand. Peter swung again and the sickening sound of Tris' face and Peter's fist rocketed through the air. Tris fell clutching her bruised cheek. Peter laughed as he stretched his fingers. "Wow stiff, easier than I thought," He chuckled. Looked up at him with a burning hatred then rapidly, she got onto a crouching position and using her leg she swiped Peter's ankles. He landed on the floor violently. "Bitch!" he screeched.

"If you say so," said Tris panting with her hands up in a defensive way. Peter stood up and roared like a bear. In fact, he looked like a bear. His eyes glared at Tris and he held is shoulder as if it would fall off. The next events happened so quickly. Peter darted in Tris' direction and knocked her down. Tris fell to the floor. Peter kicked her in the stomach and punched her. Tris cried out in anguish. Peter smiled with a cruel glint in his eye. He then bent down to look Tris in the face. Tris spat a red liquid in his mad face. He wiped it away and started kicking her repeatedly. I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped over the bar and ran to the stage. I grabbed Peter by the shoulders and restrained him.

"It's over, ok. You won. Stop!" I said sternly. Peter stopped struggling immediately and walked away. He took one last look at Tris and smirked maliciously. I rushed over to Tris and tuned her over. Her eyes were closed and blood trickled down her forehead and cheek. Very carefully I picked her up and walked to the doors. "I'm so sorry Tris." Was all could say as her eyes fluttered.


	14. Chapter 14

**Tris POV**

"Tris? Will, Will! I think she's awake," called Christina. When my eyes finally adjusted to the light, I saw Christina smiling down at me with an ice pack held to her jaw. Will soon joined us also smiling down at me. My chin felt sore and my mouth tasted of stale medicine. "What happened?" I groaned.

"Peter beat you up bad. He nearly killed you if it wasn't for Four," said Will.

"What's with ice pack," I managed to say with less pain.

"Yeah, I'm to blame for that," sighed Will ashamed.

"It's not your fault. That bastard Eric made him beat me up. I swear that guy kills puppies," she said. I smiled a little.

I remembered when my mum had taken me to hospital when I was younger. I was climbing a tree with Tobias when I fell off. The nurse who treated me belonged to Amity and her kindness was unbelievable. I still remembered her sweet talk and red hair. My mum had told me I was brave and I wasn't badly hurt. Caleb had then smartly pointed out that it was just a hairline fracture. _'Erudite,'_ I thought. I couldn't have been more wrong.

"Anyway, tomorrow we're going on a trip to find out about Dauntless jobs and the nurse said you have healed ok so you'll be able to come," said Christina. The doors of the ward then opened and Al walked towards us. He looked a bit miserable but he seemed to hide it. "Is she ok?" he asked sheepishly.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Hi Al. Tris, I'm going to go get you some fresh clothes. You smell like hospital. Come on Will." Said Christina motioning to Will.

"Ok. See you later Tris. By Al." He winked as he walked to the door. He whispered something in Christina's ear and she smiled shyly. He opened the door for him and Christina mockingly bowed.

"There is definitely something going on between those two," I laughed watching the door close.

"Thank God, I thought I was the only one to notice," smiled Al. "So Stiff, how you been?" he asked.

"There's pain everywhere, I'm covered in bruises and I taste bitter medicine. Accept from that, I'm fine," I joked.

"Who knew Dauntless would suck so much," Al sighed. "The idea of hitting people sickens me but it's the only way I can survive in this hell hole. My mum always wanted me to come to Dauntless. Actually both my parents did. Pretty soon I did too but now I feel oblivious,"

"You're not the only one. I believe Dauntless was once a respectable place but people like Eric attacked Dauntless and made it all about brutality," I said.

"I don't know. Oh and talking about brutality, Visiting Day is coming up. The answer to all your nightmares. I definitely sure my parents will show up. I can imagine my father's face. Happiness all around, right," sighed Al

"I'm not sure about mine. My dad seemed pretty mad," I said quietly.

"Hey, it's ok. Nature before nurture right. You were born Dauntless and no one can change that," he said. He held my hand gently. My face went warm. "Know I'm always here for you Tris," he smiled before letting go and walking away with a subtle rush.

"_Maybe. Hey, why are we talking about my romance? What about yours? Al seems to like you," _echoed Christina's voice in my head. Did Al like me?

Christina came back after an hour with a new change of clothes. Putting them on was the hardest thing ever because each turn and stretch sent stabbing feelings through my stomach and head. I hated Peter so much and I would get him for what he had done to me. I knew he would be gloating to his friends on how I was weak and easy. Rage replaced blood and the want to punch him burned. Of course I couldn't do that in the state I was in but I could still hold show my dignity.

"I want to go back to dormitory. Peter may have beat me up but I'm not going to cower away from him," I said. Christina (being Candor) told me I was crazy and wanted to be mocked but she helped me anyway.

"Tris, hey, it's time to get up," said Christina as she tapped me lightly on the shoulder. My body ached like crazy and each move seemed to hurt. I showered but the pain still stayed. Dressing up was a nightmare but I got through. My bruises were healing.

"Do you think you'll be able to get on the train?" asked Al. _'No! My body fricking aches!' _I wanted to scream but all I said was "I'll survive." Tobias was at the front of the group and avoided looking at me. I knew he might have felt guilty even though I didn't blame him. I wanted to run up to him and tell him I'm ok and I didn't blame him. But I wasn't ok and he did organise the fight.

"The train's coming!" yelled a Dauntless instructor. The others started running and so did I. Each time my foot hit the platform, pain rushed through my legs to my head. I was almost exhausted by the time people started to jump on. Pretty soon a blond Dauntless and I were left. I thought about giving up and just collapsing. Maybe I could go back to the Dauntless compound and wait for the consequences. "Come on Tris!" screamed Christina. "You can do it!" she yelled. Soon Al and Will were shouting encouragement too. I felt a boost of confidence and ran faster. I saw the door of the train open and I grabbed the handle. I hoisted myself in and landed on the hard floor. Soreness throbbed through my legs and arms.

"Lying on the floor unconscious. A very happy familiar site isn't it stiff? Tell me, how badly bruised are you because I had doubts about beating you too softly" jeered a cold voice. I didn't need to look to know it was Peter.

"Step back, asshole before I throw you off," warned Will. A strong arm wrapped itself around my waist and helped me up. The familiar smell of sage and lemon grass tickled my nose.

"You ok?" asked Al. His arm was still wrapped around my waist.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said hastily as I pulled away.

We finally reached the wall. The Amity farmed land outside it so Dauntless kept watch. We helped them load crates and vans. I was carried a sack of corn to the truck when I caught site of Tobias inspecting by the side of the truck. I unloaded the corn quickly before walking over to him. I didn't know what to say except "It wasn't your fault." Tobias turned around to face me. He with a hard, cold expression.

"Tris, I know it wasn't my fault. You and Peter fought and he won. You could have done better but I guess I shouldn't expect much from a Stiff," He spat. I stared at him. I felt as if he had slapped me in the face. "You should probably get back to work. You're aren't going to pass initiation by standing there." He said in a deep harsh tone. His expression was strict but his eyes looked sad and ashamed as if he were being forced to say such things. He then looked up for a second then walked away. I was gobsmacked. I looked in the direction he looked at and I saw Eric standing there. He smiled a bitter smile before walking away. What was going on?

**AN: Sorry if this chapter is bad. Will update. Please send comments they really help ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Tobias POV**

It was all my fault. I had let Peter beat Tris up and the guilt was unbearable. I had walked back to the Training Room and tried to calm down.

"Why do you care so much?" said a cool voice from the door. Eric watched me with merciless eyes.

"What?" I asked firmly.

"Why the Stiff, huh? She's not exactly special but if that's your type, boring, weak and ugly then that's your choice," he said casually.

Eric always had a way of manipulating people to say things they kept secret in their heads and hearts. He was like an Erudite, Candor evil mix. In initiation, manipulation was his weapon of choice. He would taunt you in a casual way then pick out your weakness. When the time to use it came, he would destroy you. His sneaky technique had made someone take their life when he first came to Dauntless and it didn't take much for me to learn to dance his sinister dance. I was his number one target. To survive initiation I had to think the way he did.

I tried to calm down and look unaffected. "Well, I now understand you are completely crazy because that makes no sense," I replied.

"You stood up for her and helped her. I guess the great Four does have a weakness."

"One. She is not my weakness. Two. Thank you, I always doubted my greatness," I retorted. Eric's smirk wavered. I knew my defence was cracking his technique.

"So you're saying you don't have feelings for the Stiff?" he asked with a scornful glare.

"No. She may be from the same faction as me but she's an initiate. I don't have anything to do with her. I don't even remember her family or anyone related to her in Abnegation," I replied relaxed. Eric gave me a look as if he wanted to burn my lies and see the truth. I returned the stare

"Fine, just checking," he shrugged. "Have a good evening," he said with a cautioning calm as he walked out the Training Room. My tense shoulders relaxed a bit. If Eric had found out about Tris he would have hurt her bad to get to me. Eric despised me with an unbreakable hate and wanted to hurt me in every way. I couldn't risk Tris' safety like I did with Peter. I had to protect her and the only way to do that now was to avoid her. If I interacted with her frequently Eric may get suspicious. It hurt to do such a thing to her but it was for a good cause.

Tris looked bruised and in pain. I couldn't look her in the eye knowing I was the one who put her in that state. I tried avoiding her the whole day until she tried talking to me beside the truck. She had just unloaded some corn on to the truck when she saw me alone and headed straight in my direction. She called my name but I tried ignoring her. I thought it worked till she ran up to me saying "Tobias, hey. It wasn't your fault Peter beat me. Why have you been avoiding me?" she asked her grey eyes looked at me with glittering curiosity. I wanted to hug her and apologize over and over for what happened. "Tris-"I started before I saw the stormy narrowed eyes of Eric watch me as he folded his arms watching the show. "Tris, I know it wasn't my fault. You and Peter fought and he won. You could have done much better but what can expect from a Stiff?" I questioned harshly. The curious glint in her pupils darkened and her expression became shocked and hurt. It hurt me too having to say those things. I hoped she could figure out that I was just as shocked as her. I looked up at Eric watching us with a bitter smile plastered to his pathetic face. Without another word I turned around and walked away.

The image of Tris' sad face was burned into my brain. I couldn't sleep or eat knowing I had hurt her like that. Tomorrow was the next day of fighting so I decided to make it up to her by putting her against someone easy.

I walked into the Training Room and tried to look as expressionless as I could. Tris looked my way but turned back to her friends as soon as she realised my emotionless face. Tris and Myra were up first and Tris beat her easily but didn't feel so good about it. The initiates left the room with Eric at the back of the crowd. Before shutting the door he turned to me and smirked "Better choose the best. You don't always win." He then walked out wearing a sneaky grin. _'Oh, I will." _I thought. That evening was Capture the flag and I was more than prepared.

I woke up early, changed my clothes and headed to the dormitory. The other instructors stood at the door. Eric was in the lead ready to barge in. Three, two one he motioned and we went in. Our flashlights shone in the initiates faces and some of them got up startled by the sound of our footsteps. "Ok initiates, get dress and head for the train tracks. You have five minutes. Go!" demanded Eric. I caught Tris looking at me and in a streak of excitement, I winked at her and she looked away. Christina stood up with arms crossed. She was wearing a big jumper with lace boy shorts. '_No wonder she's Dauntless' _I thought.

The initiates were still groggy by the time they reached the tracks but the low vibration of the train made them wide eyed. "Train's coming!" shouted Al. We all started to run and jump on. By the time everyone was on, Eric started to explain the cause of the break in. "Alright initiates, this evening we are going to be playing a game called Capture the Flag. Four and I will choose teammates to hide and capture the other team's flag. The team to find the other flag at the end will be the winners. So, Four, pick your teammates," said Eric looking at me. Knowing Eric, he would choose the big, strong people. This was a flaw as I leaned because the skinnier 'weaker' people were fast and Capture the Flag was a game of speed.

"I choose the Stiff," I said casually. Everyone's eyes fell on Tris and knowing her, she must have hated it.

"Surprise. Choosing the weak are you? Well someone must be blamed," said Eric with a grim smile.

"Something like that."

After picking the smallest and fast then collecting guns filled with paint, we went to hide the flag. "Let's put it in Navy Pier, they won't find it so easily," said Christina pointing to a hollow in a broken horse ride.

"Good, it's camouflaged. Now all we have to figure out is where the other team put their flag," said Will

"I think it's in the woods."

"No, too obvious. Oh, by the train tracks," said a random initiate.

"Why would they put it there stupid," said another initiate. Soon, they were all arguing and it seemed nothing was going anywhere. It was a bit comical but boring until I caught Tris sneaking off. Not able to take another second of the bickering, I followed her. She headed for the ferris wheel. "Climb a giant ride while your teammates argue. Seems a bit random," I said as Tris climbed the ferris wheel.

"Are you done?" She asked as she climbed step by step.

"No." I followed her up the stairs. "Remember when we were younger and you tried to climb that tree on your own without help?" I asked as we got higher.

"Yeah, what about that?"

"You were so stubborn. You nearly broke your arm."

"So?"

"Do realise that if you fall now, you will fall to your death," I pointed out smugly.

"Is that why you're following me?" she asked still climbing. "I know you're afraid of heights after what your father did," she said delicately.

After Tris had fallen of the tree in Abnegation, my father had grown mad at me. "How dare you hurt that girl and climb a tree! You are Abnegation, not a Dauntless fool! And you got Beatrice hurt! Reckless!" he roared as his face brightened. As punishment, my father had made me climb up the highest tree and stay there for hours. My father had threatened to hit me with his belt if I even looked down.

We were very high now and my heart felt like a drum. Each pound was slow and loud. Tris sat on a bar and I squatted beside her. A slip would kill both of us. "Tobias, look at me. Don't look down, look at me," said Tris noticing me fear. This was how she always got me to calm down. I slowly looked at her and saw the twinkle of reassurance and hope in her eyes. The guilt of ignoring her was stabbing my breathless lungs. "I'm sorry," I breathed. Tris stroked my hand.

"It's ok. I saw Eric give you that look and he's been watching me closely. I wish you had told me," said Tris looking down.

"He's ruthless Tris, and manipulative. He has always despised me and he would do anything to hurt me. Once you get on Eric's bad side you'll never be in his good books," I sighed. Tris looked around before she halted. She squinted before her eyes widened. "What is it?" I asked.

"The flag, I can see it!" she exclaimed. "Over there, "she pointed. I saw only darkness till a shimmering orange flag caught my flag. "I see it," I said. "Let's go." We started climbing down at a rapid pace thanks to happiness. Suddenly, Tris' foot stepped on a weak bar and she sung of the ladder and dangled by two arms. "Tobias!" she screamed as her leg dangled.

"Hold on," I shouted. I looked around desperate for a way to help her till a control panel caught my eye. Tris screamed as her hand slipped. I practically jumped from the ladder when I got closer to the ground. I sprinted to the panel and pulled the lever. At first nothing happened and I panicked but then there was a crooked groan and the wheel turned around in a painfully slow pace. Tris held on but I could tell by her strain her arm was getting tired. She finally came closer, jumped and rolled of the wheel and laid still. I ran over to her. She looked unconscious with her closed eyes and gentle breathing. "Tris?" I said shakily. All of a sudden she started to laugh and opened her eyes. Her pupils had grown larger and her laugh was hysterical. Relief poured onto me like cold water. I wanted to be mad but I couldn't help but laugh too. "That was fun," she giggled as I pulled her up. I didn't even realise I held her so close until our laughing had stopped. She looked up at me and I looked back at her. Then without hesitation I kissed her. It wasn't a kiss of passion but of happiness and of the adrenaline of the moment. She kissed back with as much happiness as me. We both pulled apart and headed for the group.

"That's stupid! It obvious they hid it in the woods," said Christina in the middle of the group. The arguing still went on and no one even noticed Tris and me. I was about to say something until I heard a whistle behind me. It was Tris. The talking stopped and everyone looked in her direction. She no longer looked timid and plain, her face was confident and brave like a leader's. "Guys, I know where the other team hid the flag, come on," she motioned. She ran towards the building without hesitation. Some people looked confused and others clueless but all I did was shrug and follow her.

Tris came to a stop where we planned our attack. After going through the plans, we split up and attacked. By the sound of the surprised defendants, I could tell we were winning. Tris, Christina and I headed to the building and saw the doorway. It seemed clear until two silhouettes blocked our path. I could tell they were both men and strong ones. "Go take the other entry, I'll take care of these two," I whispered into Tris' ear. She ran immediately.

"Of course send the little ones away. They couldn't take on the beast," said one of the silhouettes. He's voice was bitter and frightening. Eric. He stepped out into the dark light and his piercings sparkled dimly. The other one stepped out. It was Dan. The dark light made his hair white. "Let's get it over with," I said. Knowing Eric, his fight wouldn't end with just paintballs. Dan lunged at me with his fist flying. I easily caught it and twisted his wrist. "Bastard!" he cried. I then caught his arm and shoved it between his shoulder blades before punching him unconscious. When I looked up, Eric's silhouette was gone. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around my neck from behind. It squeezed until my breathing became a bit painful. "Oh Four, why so breathless. Couldn't believe I won for once," growled Eric. Using my remaining strength, I flipped Eric forward causing him to fall on his back hard. Eric groaned painfully. Using the end of my gun, I hit his head and his face fell sideways. I then flipped my gun and shot him in the chest with red paint that looked like blood. "I wish," I said out loud.

I ran to the building only to hear shouts of victory from above. I saw Christina waving the flag vigorously with screams of joy. The rest of the team came along and pumped their fits in the air and made victory noises. Tris was on the other side of Christina looking a bit surprised but clapped and laughed with content all the same.

As Christina came down, the initiates applauded and Christina shouted in joy again. The team lifted her up and cheered. Tris smiled as well and followed the team as they ran towards the tracks. I caught up with Tris and whispered "Well done. Christina may have got the flag but you were an excellent brave leader." She looked up at me and smiled even though her cheeks were bright. Leaning up she cupped my cheek and kissed me. It was passionate and slow and took all my breath and hers too. She broke away breathless and bit her lip. She smiled and kissed me again. It was fast and simple but still sent shock waves down my spine. We smiled at each other and laughed.

**AN: TNX FOR READING DO FAR. AM GOING TO UPDATE. PLEASE COMMENT AND WATCH OUT FOR OTHER FANFIC. **

**GOING TO FRANCE SOON SO MAY NOT UPDATE FOR A WHILE. DO STILL READ AND I PROMISE I'LL WRITE NEW CHAPTERS. PLEASE SHARE AND CONTINUE BEING SUPPORTIVE AND LOVLEY. ;)**

.


	16. An2

**AN: Just wrote TMI fanfic so please check it out. It's called the warlock child. Will update divergent fanfic and love your comments. Thnx ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Tris POV**

Our group still basked in the glory of winning Capture the Flag. We were cheered and applauded and patted on the back by others. Plus the kiss Tobias gave me was just an extra reason to smile. Al was the only person from the other team who was happy for us. Every one smiled all the way to the Training Room and even Tobias looked a bit happy. The happy mood was then killed by Eric's slow footsteps. Judging from his expression, he hadn't taken the loss well and was ready to commit murder. He stood beside the knives and glared at all as we took them. He gave Christina and me an even creepier glare because we were the cause of the win. "Right initiates, said Tobias in his instructor voice, Today you will be throwing knives at your target. By the end of the day, you should get at least one knife into your target." He casually strolled to the knives on the table, picked one and threw it. It landed slap bang in the middle. "That is where you are aiming," he pointed out as he walked away.

"I still don't get what you see in him. Yes he's a great Dauntless but he acts so mysterious and strict. Maybe if I kissed him like you did he would soften up," whispered Christina.

"What?" I asked. My face burnt with half embarrassment and half madness at her saying she would kiss him. The hurt of her grabbing the flag was gone.

"Calm down, calm down. First of all, you think I didn't see you guys smooching like there was tomorrow? Second of all, he's all yours." I smiled sheepishly as we started to throw our knives. After some time Christina's knife stuck itself in a red rig and she whooped in delight. Soon my knife also buried itself in a red ring and I smiled with joy. The only person who hadn't got a knife in a circle was Al. His knives seemed to bounce off the wall or land in it. Eric watched him for a minute. Al knife clattered to the cold ground and Eric said something to him. Al seemed to refuse and stepped away from Eric as if he had told him a secret he didn't want to hear. Eric looked hard with rage. "Everybody stop! " Eric bellowed. The knives immediately stopped flying and silence filled the room. "What did you say?" he questioned an alarming silence.

"I-I won't go and pick up th-those knives while everyone else is throwing. I could get harmed," said Al with a staggering finality.

"Go and stand against the wall." Al walked slowly to the wall and turned with his back crushed against the dull coated bricks.

"Now Four is going to throw knives at you and your going to stand there while he does. If you flinch once, you'll become factionless," warned Eric savagely. The happy mood that lightened everyone's spirit was definitely gone and replaced by angst and pity.

"A bit harsh, don't you think," said Four.

"No, not at all." Four sighed and picked up the knives and prepared to throw. The intense atmosphere crushed me until…

"Stop" I said. "Any idiot can stand in front of a target and have knives thrown at them. T doesn't make them brave, it make them nothing. This just proves what kind of brutal bully you are," I spat at Eric. He looked at me with shocked eyes. I guess no one stood up to him much.

"Well Stiff, if you think so why don't you take his place," motioned Eric. Confidently I walked to the targets. My head didn't even reach. Tobias wore a grim expression. It was the type he always gave me when I got into the trouble. It said _'Very disappointed' or 'How could you be so stupid'._ I felt like a punished child.

"Remember, if you flinch, Al takes your place," he said in a slow manner as if I had only two brain cells. It made a bit annoyed.

"Ok," I said stably. Tobias threw the first knife and it landed on left right next to my shoulder. The thud of the knife made alarm bells pound in my head. My heart pace quickened yet I refused to flinch. "Handling alright there?" he asked. It looked as if he were mocking me and this made me madder.

"Yes, I'm fine, Four," I spat bitterly. Tobias looked a bit startled but kept it concealable. He threw the second knife which landed right beside my knee. The alarm bells were deafening and my heart was going to run out of my chest however I still didn't flinch. "Come on Tris, let Al take your place," said Tobias. Now I was furious. He was putting me down and openly making fun of me. It seemed last night didn't exist.

"Shut. Up. Four and throw the damn knife!" I said almost shouting. Tobias threw the last knife and a flash of silver swept past my eye followed by a pinch of pain. I put one finger to the side of my ear and saw a drop of sticky blood. Four had gone too far. "Well done Stiff, points for bravery but you lost points for that big mouth of yours. Alright, times up," said Eric impressed. Anger still churned in my blood. As the last initiate left, I turned to Four. "You did that on purpose! Why?" I shouted. Tobias straightened up. His eyes were darker and is jaw was set. "What do you mean 'why'?" he asked in a calm restrained tone. "Why did you torment me and cut my ear? Did the Dauntless in you turn you crazy?" I asked. Four looked like he was taming a wild beast.

"I didn't intentionally hurt you Tris. I wanted to remind you of where came from and who you are. Tris, I know you're Divergent. You got inconclusive in your results and you act smart, selfless and brave." My mouth nearly dropped wide open. Was it that obvious? Did the others know? Tobias must have seen my expression. "Look, you're not the only one. Do you really think I left Abnegation just because of my dad?" he questioned. Tobias was Divergent. We both were. "Look, you can't tell anyone, your friend, other instructors because Erudite and Dauntless are the number one places Divergents are found out. You have nothing to worry about. If I made it this far, you can too," he said as he hugged me. I hugged him back, clinging on to him like a rope dangling over a cliff. I wasn't alone and I never had to be. To bias was here and we would get through this together.

**AN: Sorry chapter is short. Was busy. Anyway, love you guys comments and so happy that people are willing to read my fanfic. Pls don't forget to check out m TMI fanfic called The Warlock Child. Thnx 3 ya!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Tobias POV**

An small crowd of faction members stood in the Pit. Some still hadn't gotten use to the grim style of Dauntless while some just looked around for their children, eager to see how they have changed or who have survived. The Dauntless initiates came in and despite Eric's rules, nearly all went in a rush to search for their parents. Echoes of happy 'hellos' and 'congratulations' bounced around the ditch. I spotted Christina hugging a tall girl about a year younger than her her wearing black and white. The strange yet common thing about Dauntless initiation was that among the blues, blacks and whites there was usually never any bright reds and oranges or greys. Accept today. An mature woman wearing a long baggy Abnegation dress scanned the crowd while holding her stiff poise. Tris ran up to her and hugged her hard. Although public signs of affection were forbidden in Abnegation, the woman hugged her back. I suddenly recognised her. Edith Prior, Tris' mother. She was always kind and loving to me in Abnegation. She seemed suspicious of the way my father had treated me but never bothered to say anything. My thoughts were interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a tall man and woman dressed in black and white wearing worried expressions.

"Sorry, but have you seen Albert?" they asked, hope glinting in theirs eyes.

"No, sorry," I said. They nodded and walked away. I turned my attention back to Tris. She was looking right at me and so was her mother. I pretended not to notice. They soon turned back.

While Visiting day continued, I decided to head back to my apartment. As I walked down the dim hall I heard voices chatting and I was sure they didn't belong to children and parents. My strong curiosity had me eavesdropping.

"Have you told them yet," said a cold stern voice.

"No, but I'm hinting it. I promise you I'll persuade them in the next weeks," said Eric.

"If we want to attack Abnegation in time, you must persuade them," said the cold voice.

"Jeanine, trust me. Max will have to listen to me because of the spot I'm in. Abnegation will be destroyed before you know it." said Eric.

"I always knew I could trust you, son," said Jeanine.

_'Son!" _I thought

* * *

**Tris POV**

"Tris why didn't you tell me?" my mum said hugging me. "I always thought Caleb would be Divergent, no offence. Anyway, Tori's right. You can't tell anyone, your friends, your instructors, no one. I know you can succeed. I've seen it before, how even the weakest can be the strongest and the scared can be the brave. You can do this and I believe in you," she smiled hugging me again.

"Mum, how do you know about Divergence and Dauntless?" I asked surprised at how she knew the place so well.

"Well, were do you think you get the intelligence and bravery from. This would have been your original home Tris, but would have also been my place of death. Be strong Tris," she whispered as she hugged me again, kissed me on my forehead and walked away. My mum was Dauntless and Divergent. Never had I been so proud of my family.

I walked back to the dormitory only to find Al sitting down in deep thought.

"Is everything ok?" I asked concerned. Al turned to me and his face was serious.

"I couldn't do it," he said looking down. "My family would have been so upset. I couldn't let them down."

"Al," I said as I sat with him. I looked over at me and I smiled. "They wouldn't care so much if you came in a lower stage. I'm sure they just wanted to see you and have hope that you were still here. Besides, you can improve and make them proud," I reassured. Al still looked sad so I hugged him for comfort. He hugged back hesitantly but firmly.

"Its gonna be ok," I said quietly. We pulled away after some time and he just looked at me before leaning in and kissing me. I mind rushed and my heart raced. I was too shocked to do anything and he pulled away. He started to back away from me, surprise plastered on his pink face.

"A-Al?" I stuttered in disbelief.

"I'm sorry," he said before walking out of the room rapidly.

"What just happened?" I asked myself out loud.

**An: sorry chapter's short. will update long ones because of French trip. Pls comment ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Tris POV**

I walked out the dormitory to the cafeteria. I was still a bit dazed on what just happened. I had feelings for Tobias not Al but now I was confused. My walk to the dormitory seemed to be taking a long while until I realised I had taken some wrong turns. I headed back down the corridor that lead to the cafeteria when I bumped into the one person I didn't want to particularly see. Eric. His stormy eyes were filled with hatred, as usual and his metallic studs glittered dimly. He wore a grim smirk. took an involuntary step back. His smirk grew wider.

"I must say I doubted you, Tris. You beat Molly up pretty good," he said.

Before Visiting Day I had fought Molly. She must have thought I wouldn't succeed because her fighting was terrible. I used this as a disadvantage and gave her all I had. I would have preferred Peter but she was the closest to the bastard.

"Thanks," I said nervously. Talking to Eric was like standing in a room full of booby traps. You take one wrong step, you die. I tried to walk pass him but he grabbed my arm. His grip was painful and sent shockwaves of urgency through my mind. In a split second Eric had thrown me against the wall and pinned me to it. Alarm bells deafened my hearing. Eric looked at me through creepy eyes.

"Why are you running away so soon. I bet if it was Four you would have welcomed him," he sneered. He stroked my cheek slowly. Then made his way down my heated neck and my side. Cold ice hooked into my skin sending shock waves of horror through my head.

"Let go of me," I said in a shaky voice. Eric smiled evilly as he continued his unbearable stroking.

"Your Four's weakness aren't you? I wonder what would happen if I hurt you. Wouldn't it hurt him?" he asked quietly. I wanted to cry. The fear was like cold tar on my skin. Eric's hands went into my hair and he pulled it brutally angling my ear in front of his mouth. "I'm watching you Tris," he whispered scarily before letting go and walking away casually.

I basically ran to the cafeteria. The fear of Eric jumping up behind me made me extremely hyper. I relaxed a little when I saw Christina and Will. They were laughing and flirting. "Hey lovebirds, what you up to," I said trying to sound calm. Christina blushed and Will straightened up.

"Not much, we were just talking about the aptiude test. Killing that dog was awful," said Christina. She was obviously trying to change the subject but I let her.

"Yeah, that was terr-" Will started before being interrupted by Eric. He was pretty fast, I had to admit. His cold eyes scanned the room and stopped at me.. He looked at me as if I was naked. Maybe I was in his filthy mind.

"Dauntless, if I could please have your attention. As you know, our initiates have been working extra hard to survive their first test at Dauntless. Some had to betray others and some made enemies but all tried. Unfortunately, we can only pick eight so without further delay, here are the rankings," boomed Eric. The blackboard flipped and I immediately saw my name.

1)Edward

2) Peter

3) Will

4) Christina

5) Molly

6) Tris

7) Drew

8) Al

9) Myra

I felt a little sympathy for Myra but cheers erupted around me making me happy again. I turned to Will and Christina who were hugging with a bit too much gentleness for joy. A figure in the distance caught my eye. Al looked at the board with relief and a little disappointment. He turned around to exit the cafeteria and caught my gaze. His face was expressionless as he pushed the doors open. I then saw Molly walk up to the board to get a closer look. When she saw her name her face turned reddish. Why was she mad, she got a good ranking. "Just because that stupid rat beat me!" she fumed. She then searched the crowded room before her eyes landed on mine. She gave me a dirty glare before shoving her way through the crowd.

That night I dreamt of a life in Dauntless. Having weird hair, eating Dauntless cake and living with Tobias. Life seemed perfect until Eric came along and stabbed Four. I screamed as I sat up sweaty and terrified. I soon realised that I wasn't the one screaming, it was came from the bed in the corner. "W-what's going on?" said a startled initiate. In a panic, I jumped of my bed and rushed to the light switch. When the lights came on, I saw a figure squirming on the ground. "Get it out, get it out!" the figure shouted. I ran to the figure to see it was Edward, the boy who kissed Myra and the initiate who came first. A silver butter knife stuck out of his eye. Blood covered the floor.

"Oh my god! Edward!" screamed Myra. Tears streamed down her face as she crouched down beside him. "Calm down, I'm here. I'm here," she whispered shakily. I looked around to see if anything in the dormitory could stop the bleeding when I spotted Peter's empty bed. Of course he was to blame. I hadn't known Peter that long but I did already know that he wanted to be the best and would play rotten to be at the top. I turned back to Myra and watched her cry. The sorrow she felt spread to me. Losing someone you love was bad but watching them in pain was an arrow to the heart. The worst thing was that knew this wasn't the last drops of blood to be spilled.

**AN: THANKS FOR READING. WILL UPDATE AND SORRY FOR PAST MISTAKES :$ (sorry chapter's bad) :$**


	20. Chapter 20

**Tobias POV**

I walked to my apartment only to be stopped by Leah. She jumped out behind a wall as if she was waiting for me

Leah was a transfer from Candor who use to bully me along with Eric. Soon, however, when I had started to improve and change physically, Leah had started to take a liking to me which was really strange. I could tell Eric liked her first because of how he did and still does look at her but she still liked me and I still think she's crazy.

"Hey Four," she said in a would-be-seductive-if-you-weren't-trying-so-hard voice. _'Oh mother of God' _I thought.

"Hi Leah," I said in monotone. She smiled but I didn't return it so she laughed lightly.

"So what are you doing now?" she asked taking a step forward and flipping her long brown her.

"Going back to my apartment."

"That's nice. You know, maybe I could join you and keep you company," she smiled. She had taken another step forward and was sliding a cool hand along my side down to my belt. I stopped her hand before she could go any further.

"Don't," I said walking away. I knew she felt embarrassed and angry. When Leah wanted something she always got it, especially guys.

"You can't resist me forever!" she shouted in frustration.

"I sure will try!," I said quietly to myself.

I had made it back to my apartment and thought of what to do. How could Eric be Jeanine's son? The dates surly didn't add up. Maybe she lied about her age because I would with that face. Abnegation was my home even if it wasn't my best one. I couldn't let it fall. My father not included, there were many kind innocent people there and children. Tris' parents were there and so were most of our classmates and old friends. Erudite would create a war with such plans and I couldn't let it happen. But what could I do? Max wouldn't listen to me, no one would. I was always closed and unrevealing and wouldn't even trust someone like me. But I had to do this. How?

Finally it struck me. The one way everyone would have to listen. the one way everyone would have to consider, even Max. It meant some sacrifice but that's what I was all about. Sacrifice, bravery and intelligence.

**AN: SO sorry chapter's short. I won't be able to write any chapters till next week because I'm going to France with my class and a dog funeral (Ikr so sad) . Will publish two chunks of divergent fanfic for you Fourtris lovers and divergents. Stay true to Meeting Tobias and you'll be in for a treat. Bon Voyage! **

**P.S Leah based on real person**


	21. Chapter 21

**Tris POV**

Thank God the fighting stage was over! Dauntless was defiantly harder than I thought. I needed to be prepared for anything and had to be strong. Nothing could brake my confidence, nothing. Until I saw Molly be helped to the dormitory.

We sat in a white waiting room wondering what our next test would be.

"Maybe they'll make us jump of the Chasm," said Christina.

"Dauntless are crazy but not suicidal," I said. Juts then by coincidence a man shouted down the hall.

"A dude's about to jump of the Chasm, man this guy is suicidal!" Christina looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"That was a terrible example," I said.

"Well what ever it is, just know I won't let anything hurt you," said Will hugging Christina. They had finally decided to come out with their relationship and were pretty public with it. My Abnegation had died down but some part of me still wanted to break them apart.

"Guys seriously, now. I swear if we put you in separate rooms you'll claw your way out," said Lisa.

Lisa was one of the Erudite transfers who was excepted into the Dauntless initiation under 'specific circumstances'. I had helped her get use to Dauntless life and she had in turn trusted me enough to tell me about her Divergence. Lisa, Christina and I became close friends . Although I trusted her as greatly as she trusted me, I didn't tell her about Tobias' real name, background or Divergence. She did know I liked him though and that he liked me.

"Yeah dude. Please stop," said Al.

Since the incident after Visiting Day Al and I hadn't spoke much but we still hanged out when our friends were with us. I hadn't told Tobias about it or the Eric issue because I didn't want him killing someone.

Just then the door to the test room opened and Molly came out. She looked dazed and pale and had two instructors on either side of her walking her to the dormitory.

"Oh my god," Christina mouthed as Molly passed.

"Tris," Four said. I got up and trudged to the room and as the door closed I caught a glimpse of Christina mouthing 'try your best' and Leah mouthing 'don't have sex in the room' with pitiful eyes. I tried to cheer myself up but then I saw the metal chair. It brought back past memories that I tried to put behind me.

"Tris, hey, it's ok. Nothing terrifying is going to happen," assured Four as he hugged me.

"What's the char for?" I asked against his chest.

"A stimulation," he said kissing my forehead. He walked over to the computer and explained the process to me.

"At Dauntless they put your fear and bravery to the test. I'm going to have to inject you with a serum that will detect the part of your brain that controls negative emotions like fear and will show you a vision of your one of your worst fears."

"One?" I asked sitting down.

"Yeah, well, for today," said Tobias injecting the serum into my neck. I stroked my pulse softly as he put the syringe down. "Be brave Tris," he said as my vision became blurry.

**(I guess most of you know what happens with the crows and stuff so yeah, carry on)**

I stood p abruptly panting with fear. Tobias put a hand on my shoulder and I almost screamed. "Tris, Tris it's ok, it's over," he said soothingly. I hugged him hard as if holding on for dear life and he hugged me back.

"How did I do?" I asked.

"Tris, you were three times as fast as any other initiate so far. You should be proud." I smiled and looked up at him. His eyes were deep and blue and before I knew it I was kissing him. It was comforting and slow and made me feel warmer. Tobias ran a gentle hand over my back to my waist and my hands snaked around his neck. We were in total harmony and bliss. Nothing could go wrong, right?

**An: Turns out I couldn't go to France, bummer :(**

**Yet I hope you like it so far. Will update comment and share pls!**

**P.S I know Dauntless and no other faction works that way but Lisa is in favour of my friend's dog who died plus she plays a major role in later chapters. Hope you like!**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: I am so sorry I haven't upgraded my fanfic in a while. I've been extremely busy. Anyway, here's an extra long chapter for y'all**

**oh yeah, most of these chapters will probably be Tris' POV**

Hot mad rage boiled inside me as I stomped rapidly to the snickering Molly. She turned around to face me, her tank like body towering over mine. The intimidation didn't work so I pounced on her as she screamed. She landed head first on the hard concrete and my fists made contact with her face. "Get her of me! She's crazy!" she screeched.

"I'm crazy? You lied against my innocent father and I'm crazy? Bitch, I'm gonna finish you!" I said as the blows continued. I could guess from the number of feet a lot of initiates were watching but with my anger in overload I didn't care.

Molly's face looked like the result of an amateur painter obsessed with red but it wasn't enough. Suddenly, I felt an abrupt blow to my cheek which threw me off Molly. The blow didn't cause me blood but did make my vision blurry. I looked up to see Peter trying to help Molly. She looked terrible and I felt a little proud. Then I felt mad again at Peter and I kicked him in the rib. Peter tumbled onto the floor and cursed. I walked over to him and continued kicking him with the little strength I had left. I was mad at all of them. I was mad at Peter for embarrassing me and being an asshole and I was mad at Molly for being mad at me and making my father look bad. I would give them all I got in return for the pain they caused me.

Before I could kick anymore, someone came behind me and held me back. It was Lisa. She was having obvious trouble holding me back so I stopped struggling and straightened up. Molly was lying unconscious on the floor and Peter looked timid and hurt. Everyone was quiet and looking at me and the tension was unsettling. The door to the dormitory opened and of all people Eric walked in, Four and another a woman . The ring of initiates parted and displayed the bruised Molly on the floor and still Peter. Tobias looked at them in shock then at me. Eric didn't need to ask who did it cause I was the one standing alone between them. Calmly (which is never good in Eric's case) he said "Four, take Molly to the infirmary. Leah please take Peter and Tris, come with me." Everyone's eyes fell on me as I hesitantly followed Eric. Tobias passed me and gave me the 'what did you do' look. I gave him the 'I'll explain later' look and I walked out the door.

I was extremely nervous by the fact Eric could be ruthless and no one was around when I followed him. The silence replaced air and the odds of seeing light again was really rare. Eric was silent and motionless (except from his walking). Finally we stopped outside a dull, creepy room. There was a filling cabinet in the corner and a metallic desk with a computer in the middle left. "Go inside," Eric ordered emotionless. I went inside and Eric followed. He closed the door and I really hoped the sound of locking was in my head. He leaned against a dull wall and watched me for what seemed like a minute. "So, Tris. Please explain what happened with Peter and Molly." Casually he crossed his arms.

I hadn't known Eric for long but Tobias had told me some things. Eric was sly and sneaky and could easily discover all your secrets by king one irrelevant question. He would watch you trip of your own shoes and smile as you fell of the cliff to your death. I had to cautious and smart but it was hard when his eyes were piercing my soul. _'Short and sweet. Keep your responses short and sweet' _I thought.

"Molly made up lies about my father," I replied.

"I see. What lies did she make up?"

"She said my father was abusive."

"Hmmm. So... was your father ever abusive?"

"No."

"Ok, so why did you leave Abnegation."

"This has nothing to-"I started.

"Answer the question Stiff. Why did you leave?" said Eric walking closer. _'Don't slip up. Short and sweet. Short and sweet'_

"It wasn't satisfying," I said. Silence hung in the air as Eric looked at me as if I was an exotic bird. He looked into my eyes as if trying to drag the truth out. It was obvious he knew I was lying but he didn't want to say anything.

"Fine. You can go," he said waving my off. I exhaled and reached for the door before I felt a cold presence right behind me. An arm snaked around my waist like a vine and Eric's breath sent hooks into my neck. He nipped the skin beneath my ear and alarm bells vibrated me whole body. "Be careful Tris," Eric whispered into my ear. I wanted to scream and thrash and tell him to let me go. I was about to screech when Eric's arm contracted and he stepped away from me. I didn't bother looking behind me because I knew Eric would be smiling coldly so I darted out of the room.

Christina and Leah were waiting for me and rushed up to me when I entered the dorm. 'What happened'

'Did he do anything'

'Are you ok' Questions buzzed in my ear.

"Guy's I'm fine ok I'm fine. I just feel a bit sore around my jaw. Can we just forget about it?" I asked. The whole fight just reminded me of Eric and his arm.

"Sorry. We're just worried," said Lisa hugging me.

"Yeah. We're your best friends after all," said Christina joining the hug. I hugged them back. Having friends like Christina and Lisa could be only thing that kept me going.

"Those bastards deserve another beating if you ask me. Molly's so full of shit you can use her organs for compost," said Lisa. Christina and I laughed.

" Anyway let's go get you an ice pack from the nurse, your jaw looks reddish," said Christina examining my face. We walked to the infirmary .

Christina and Leah left to get me some lunch so I waited in the infirmary while holding a blue icepack that numbed my jaw. I was the only one there until a handsome boy with ruffled brown hair and dark skin entered the infirmary. He had a nasty cut on his neck that started inches away from a snake tattoo behind his ear. He looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. I wondered who he was. He couldn't be fully Dauntless because he looked young for a full Dauntless member. I hadn't seen him in the dorm though.

"Stare much?" he asked smiling. His teeth looked very white. I hadn't realised I had been looking at him so long so I turned forward. He chuckled lightly. My mind started to wonder. I didn't want to say anything more but the curious side of me itched to wonder what kind of argument or accident could have caused the cut on his neck.

"How did you get that cut?" I asked.

"What?" he said.

"How did you get that cut on your neck?" I asked.

"Oh this? Well, lets just say I will never insult a guy standing close to throwing knives again." I laughed inwardly. Just then a Dauntless nurse dressed in a skin tight dress, tights and really high wedges came and handed him a wipe. He took it and wiped the dry blood from his neck. "Since we're asking questions here, how did you get that bruise?" he asked.

"Oh this, a fight," I replied. I didn't want to talk about it much.

"Are you the Stiff that beat up those Candors?" he asked intently. (News did spread quickly around Dauntless). I nodded hesitantly. "Oh man, that was awesome. On my way here my friend told me that he saw two Candors being taken to the infirmary and the fact that was the result of a Stiff? You seriously outdone yourself." His enthusiasm made me certain his was Dauntless born. He was grinning like a child who just witnessed a dancing car. "My name's Uriah by the way. Uriah Pedrad. I'm Dauntless born and my brother's Zeke. You may have seen him around. He has weird dark hair and a nose the size of a carrot," he said. I smiled a little. This guy seemed really nice.

"I'm Tris. Uh, initiate," I said.

"Nice to meet you Tris," he said holding out a hand. I shook it and he smiled at me. Just then Christina and Lisa came in.

"Hey Tris we-" she started before she saw my hand and Uriah's interlocked. Christina flashed her Guy? smile. 'No' I mouthed as I drew back my hand. "So Tris, who's your friend?" she asked sitting down. I glared at her the best I could.

"Well Christina, this is Uriah. He's Dauntless born," I said motioning to Uriah. He leaned to see Christina and said "Sup?". The doors opened again and Lisa came in holding a brown bag.

"Thanks a lot Christina! You totally di-" she started before she saw Uriah.

She stared at him and he stared at her for what seemed like two minutes. Christina and I looked from one to the other and exchanged looks. They were in some love trance. "What's his surname?" asked Christina.

"Pedrad," I said still watching them.

"Ladies and gentlemen Mrs Pedrad!" announced Christina clapping. I started laughing and Uriah broke the trance and looked away. Lisa looked at us in confusion.

"Who's Pedrad?" she asked quietly.

"His surname," giggled Christina. Lisa turned pink and tried to sit with us. It was obvious she didn't want to sit next to Uriah so Christina moved up so she couldn't sit on the left. Looking confused, she tried sitting in-between us but I moved up too so she sat in between Uriah and me. She became immediately stiff and didn't look his way. For a Dauntless chick, she wasn't acting Dauntless. Uriah was the same. He let his eyes wonder around the right of the waiting room but not the direction Lisa was sitting in. It was awkward yet cute to watch.

Some time later after the nurse had taken the ice pack Uriah and Lisa still sat together alert yet unmoving. Christina got up and sighed. "Well, Tris and I are going to go now so Lisa you stay with Uriah because it's obvious you like him and Uriah, it was great meeting you," she said. Lisa was about to protest but Christina simply walked off and I followed. As I opened the door, I saw the reflection of Lisa and Uriah making contact, well what could be considered contact.

**AN: What do you think? **

**I thought the idea of Lisa and Uriah becoming a couple was nice because I wanted to add some of my ideas. If you feel it's not the best, do tell me or comment. Anyway sorry again I didn't update sooner. Hope you like the fanfic so please comment ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

Christina and I walked while laughing and chatting.

" I bet you they will go out," smiled Christina.

"Deal. If I win, you're no allowed to shop for a week." Christina halted. I knew besides Will, her love was shopping. Taking away her joy would be like taking knowledge away from an Erudite. Her face was hesitant. "Backing out Candor," I teased while walking away casually.

"No and I'm no longer Candor. Anyway, if I win you have to... kiss Al," she said smiling evilly. It was my turn to stop. I was trying to put the first incident with Al in the past and Christina didn't know. I didn't want her to know about Tobias yet because she could be a bit suspicious and jump to conclusions... a lot. "Backing out Stiff?" she asked walking away calmly.

"No. You have a deal," I said shaking her hand.

We walked some more until we came across Will. "Hi," said Christina walking up to him.

"Hey," he said before kissing her. At first it was sweet and slow before it became passionate. It was like I wasn't even there. Will hands were going everywhere on her body and Christina was touching his hair and neck. This had become normal since they went public with their relationship. Disturbing them would be useless so I turned my attention to the corridor. We were in a random place I didn't know but had passed so I explored a bit. The corridor (like the others) was dark and grim with low lighting. It was close to the cafeteria because I could hear shouting and banging. I wondered deeper into the corridor until I came across a room. It was it a bit brightly and had a filing cabinet like Eric's against the wall. I wondered who it belonged to so I looked into it.

In the room was Tobias collided with the same brunette who had taken Molly to the infirmary. She was kissing Tobias intently and Tobias looked like he was kissing her back with the same effort.

Horror and shock struck me. The Tobias I grew up with, liked then loved, kissed for the first time and planned to spend my future with was grabbing another girl's waist and stroking her shoulder. A gasp must have escaped my lips but he still didn't stop. He noticed me because his eyes went in my direction but he continued. I backed away from the room hoping I would wake up from a nightmare but it was real. The breaking point was the vixen Tobias holding winking at me as she rubbed his back and neck slowly. My legs moved and my voice rang around the corridor. I continued running and my voice cracked. I passed Christina and Will who were waiting for me. I heard Christina call my name but I couldn't stop. I bumped into a Dauntless but kept on going. He swore but it was so distant. My lungs were on fire and a stitch was eating a whole into my side however my mind couldn't connect with my legs. I raced until I bumped into a tall figure. He turned to reveal Al. He was talking a initiate but I didn't care. I had stopped but my head was spinning like a carousel. I couldn't see properly but I felt like I was falling. Darkness cut the edges of my vision and all I heard was my name being called over and over.

**AN: What's gonna happen? **

**Why did Tobias do what he did? **

**Please comment because I really cherish your opinion because it'll help me improve. Thanks guys and I hope what I'm doing is satisfying.**


	24. Chapter 24

I woke up to see the slightly blurry face of an anxious Christina. When she saw my eyes open she gasped slightly and tapped Will (he was sitting at the foot of the bed). "Will, Will she's waking up." I opened my eyes to the bright lights of the dorm and sat up with effort. Christina helped me with as much gentleness as she could. I didn't feel pain or hurt, I just felt groggy and weak. "Oh Tris, thank god you're ok. You were running so fast and you fainted from exhaustion. Al carried you to the dorm. Lisa and I were worried sick!" she exclaimed hugging me tightly. Will was sitting at the foot of the bed and smiled at me when I met his eyes. Christina's hug was getting really tight.

"Chris, Chrissy I can't...breath," I said. Christina let go and apologized but we ended up laughing.

"Wow, you guys have an easy sense of humour. I'm going to go check on Al. I'll see you later," Will said before kissing Christina quickly. Christina watched him walk away with eyes fill of total and complete love. I started thinking of Tobias. Big mistake. The image of the brunette and him kissing exploded in my mind. My stomach became empty and my heart raced. Anger, disappointment and heartbreak attacked me like bullets and the world seemed to spin. "Tris? Tris!" said Christina shaking me. The anxiety stopped and the world came to halt. "Tris, are you ok?" asked Christina, her voice hanging with worry. I nodded reassuringly and tried to smile but it must have looked unconvincing and small. "Tris, what happened? Why did you run away?" asked Christina gently. I wanted to cry and tell her everything. I really needed a friend and Christina was right there, but I couldn't. I didn't want her thinking I cheated my way through the first stage of initiation. I had to tell her at the right time.

"I... saw something I shouldn't have. But it's ok. I really want to forget about it right now," I said trying to hide my dazed expression. Christina bought it and said "I understand. Why don't we go for shopping huh? It's getting late and the shops will close soon." I agreed. I had to do something to take my mind of things and being with Christina and doing an activity I wasn't great at seemed like a life saver. We walked out of the dormitory and Christina hugged me and whispered "Remember, I'll always be here for you." I hugged her back and we headed for the shops.

"Christina no, I won't wear this. It's so revealing!" I said as Christina held up a skin tight dress against my body.

"Oh shut up, it's awesome. No one will take their eyes of you if you wore it," she smiled while studying the black second skin.

"Exactly why I won't buy it," I said pushing it away. I walked up to a dress rack and tried to pick out a suitable dress before Christina could put me in another skimpy outfit. Just then, Lisa and Uriah passed the store laughing with arms interlocked. The bet Christina and I made came to mind and I tried not to notice but luck wasn't on my side. Christina walked over to me to see what I was looking at and unfortunately, she saw the couple too. "Oh my god, look, it's Mr and Mrs Pedrad. It looks like they're going out ...and looks like I won the bet," she smiled. Just then by coincidence, Will and Al walked into the store. Christina smiled cruelly before walking up to them and kissing Will. I joined them hesitantly.

"Hi Will," I said as he broke away from Christina.

"Hi Tris and hi beautiful," he said kissing Christina's cheek. Al watched them with a 'really?' expression and I smiled a small smile when he looked at me. Christina watched us intently and by the look in her eye, I could tell she was ready to cause mischief.

"Tris, I don't think you've thanked Al for helping you when you fainted. He does deserve a thank you, right?" she asked innocently. I gave her a dirty look which she returned with a smile.

"You're right Christina. Al, thanks for helping me when I fainted. Um, it's great having a friend like you," I said looking at him. Al gave me an appreciative nod and I turned to Christina. Her head was cocked to the side.

"You know, I don't think words are enough. Al saved you in an unconscious state-" she started.

"Saved is a big word," said Al but Christina went on.

"Al, you could have left her there on the cold floor couldn't you? She could have become even more unwell and she could have been in the infirmary. I think words aren't enough. Maybe a hug will work-"

"Chris-" I warned.

"Or maybe even a kiss," she said quietly walking away and looking at her nail.

Embarrassment burnt my face. Al was blushing furiously and looking at the ground. Christina had gone too far. Kissing Al would bring up confusion and after witnessing Tobias with another girl, boys were on my avoid list. I couldn't stay in that store any longer so I stormed out.

As if my luck wasn't bad enough I saw Tobias head my way. When I saw him, the heartbreak, disappointment and anger shot me again. The image of him kissing another girl danced behind my eyelids and I felt a rush of heat in my veins. Tobias was standing right in front of me now and I was frozen stiff even though I was mad. "Tris, I need to talk to you," he said quietly. My words were lost and the anger was boiling. The next events went by so quickly.

In seconds, my hand collided with his face and a crack as loud as thunder bounced of the walls. He looked shocked and still like a frozen statue but I didn't care. Rage and heartbreak drove me towards the store . Lisa, Christina, Will and Uriah were talking when they saw me storm in. "Tris wha-" started Lisa but I didn't hear her. All I saw was Al still looking down with pink cheeks. I pushed past them and before anyone could touch me, I walked up to Al, cupped his cheek and kissed him.

**AN: What just happened?!**

**What will happen?!**

**I'm really thankful for your comments and views. I posted this chapter early for my faithful followers and Divergent fans. Please continue to comment and like and I'll continue with this awesome storyline. **

**IM OUT!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Tobias POV**

My whole body was frozen in a slap position. The heat of the slap was wearing off but the cold of Tris' expression made me freeze. Thank god the stores were nearly empty. I finally regained position and walked to the store Tris went in. I passed the window to see a group of initiates blocking my view. I saw Tris but when they moved I saw her kissing Al.

The numbing cold came back and my heart broke. The Tris I had watched grow up and had spent quarter of my life with, the Tris I fell in love with and kissed for the first time was kissing a fellow initiate. My heart was pumping lava. I wanted to punch everything in my way and rip Al into shreds. As I watched in burning rage, an initiate turned to see me looking at the two. She had hip long red hair and a pitiful expression. Why did she look like that? I tried to look emotionless and walked away with pace.

Instead of going to my apartment, I found my legs journeying to the training room. When I opened the door, my eyes immediately targeted the punching bags. I walked over to them and threw a punch at the first one I came across. It swung back with immense force and I was ready when it approached me. I punched again and again. My knuckles were on fire and my arms felt like jelly but I kept punching. Al's face was printed on the punching bag and taking it down was the only thing I focused on. Eventually, after one more agonizing blow, the bag came tumbling down. Sand and dust coated the matt and Al's face was like a ruptured tomato. My knuckles were peel and my breath was lost yet all I could think about was Tris and her betrayal.

I woke up the next day oblivious until the memories of the past events hit me like a ball. I knew the day would be extremely awkward but I would have to confront Tris. I showered and put on black T-shirt, jogging bottoms and black trainers then headed for the stimulation room.

I walked past the initiates and caught Tris' eye. We regarded each other for a second before we both turned away. She was sitting particularly close to Al and my need to hurt him was bubbling. I called the initiates in one by one and dreaded my session with Tris. Every time I had to call an initiate, I caught Tris' eye and I could tell she was dreading the moment too. After some minutes, which seemed to short, I called Tris. I tried to sound as expressionless as I could but it was hard. Tris walked in slowly but stood by the door when it closed. I kept my back to her and I could tell she was looking away from me too. The clock ticked and silence reigned. It became unbearable and I thought I would burst. "Tris, how could you have been so stupid," I blurted out. Tris looked at me with a stunned expression that suddenly became angry.

"Stupid? Tobias I respected you and trusted you and this is how you say sorry?" she said shakily.

"Sorry? For what? Tris, your being ridiculous," I replied a little harshly.

"Oh really, well, you want to know what I think is ridiculous? The fact I fell for you and I thought you fell for me because you were willing to continue our relationship into a new faction and then you kiss another Dauntless!" she almost yelled. I didn't understand until I remembered Tris running away.

Leah had come into my office that day and had tried to seduce me (like always). I told her no (like always) and she had kept on pestering (like always). She had gotten to physical and annoying and I had pushed her away. I then remembered sipping some of my coffee and feeling drowsy and limp. Leah had seen my condition and offered to take me to the nurse. I allowed her put her arm around my waist for support but she had actually put it there to pin me down and before I knew it, she was kissing me. I still felt dizzy and weak and I tried to push her away but it was a frail attempt. I remember see Tris in the doorway and trying to pry Leah of me but she wouldn't budge so the illusion of me kissing her was projected.

I looked at Tris and saw her big grey eyes glassy. I had just called her stupid and ridiculous while it was I who started it. "Tris, I-" I started.

"Just do the stimulation Tobias. I don't want to talk about it," she said wiping away a stray tear and sitting in the chair. My heart broke all over again. I kept quiet cause I didn't want the situation to get worse. I prepared the syringe and stroked Tris' pulse gentle before easing it in. Tris' wide staring eyes looked at me before drifting off.

**(Yeah so this is the one with the tank and her friends acting like assholes, so carry on)**

Tris' yes flew open as she sat up abruptly. She had done the impossible (for someone who isn't Divergent). Tris breathed heavily before looking at me. She looked pale and scared. I stood up and walked over to her. She was still sitting down and was a little shorter than me. I stroked her cheek and felt it warm up. Her circular eyes looked at me with anxiousness. My fingers journeyed down her neck and her collar bone. I could feel her heat rise and her pulse raced and so did mine. "You did well Tris," I said silently and I felt her shiver. Quietly, she stood up and kissed me. Her arms snaked around my neck and her fingers stroked my scalp. My hands ran down her sides and held her waist. The kiss was passionate and slow but stopped abruptly. Tris pulled away and took a step back with shock on her face. Before I could say anything, she rushed towards the door and into the waiting room.

When the stimulations were over, I headed for my apartment. I couldn't get Tris off my mind and what she said. If she really did hate me, my hope of having joy in Dauntless life would be destroyed. I liked Tris so much and I couldn't stand the heart break. I was nearly at my apartment, when Leah appeared again. Her long brown hair was wavy and she looked natural. She wore a kind smile and for once, wasn't running up to me and squeezing the life out of my body. "Hi Four," she said gently.

"Hey," I replied. Leah sounded kinder and human.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I did. I just wanted to get you to notice me," she sighed. I had no idea how to reply. She had obviously drugged me and had made Tris hate me but she was acting so kind and calm. I kept quiet so she walked up to me. She stood close yet didn't touch me. "Four, I know you may have feelings for someone else, but the only thing I know is that I have feelings for you and I'm sorry for bullying you when we first came here. I regret not realising you were great and as strong as a Dauntless and mistreating you. I know I don't deserve it, but could you give me a chance. I won't let you down and I'll be supportive. Please just give me a chance," she pleaded. I looked at her. She looked truly hopeful and a bit beautiful. After the argument we had, I was sure Tris would not forgive me anytime soon, so I let Leah step closer and kiss me.

**AN: Now that I think about it, kissing is a bit part of this story.**

**So Tobias has moved on but what about Tris? Will the two get back together?Will Tobias defeat Eric?Who is going to get hurt? **

**Please comment and like and I'll post new chapters. BYE BYE ;D**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: I love the comments you have posted. To put your minds at ease, this is a Fourtris story with a scrumptious Fourtris ending. Hope that helped. Working on next chapter so...**

**PEACE! **


	27. The real Chapter 26 prt 1

**Tris POV**

I read the new article Erudite had let out abut Abnegation. This time the story was ' Abnegation steals luxury items and aren't fit to rule the government'. I couldn't imagine the strain and frustration Abnegation were feeling. Their good image was being shattered by mind tricksters. I felt sad because my father and mere part of the most hated faction and my brother was on the side that was crushing down my family. Suddenly, I felt two muscular arms wrap around me from behind. I didn't have to look to see it was Al. "Hey," he whispered in my ear. His breath tickled my neck.

Everyone especially Al, were surprised by the kiss. The confusion on my feelings came back and boy trouble became my main trouble. I had talked to Christina and Lisa about it (leaving out the Tobias part). Christina suggested I try it out but Lisa, who knew of Tobias, said I shouldn't. In the end, Christina had convinced me to try. Al was hesitant at first but he quickly started to open up and soon...

"Hi," I sighed sadly. Al read the article over my shoulder and when he finished, he turned me around and looked me in the eye.

"Tris, don't let them get to you, ok. Erudite are smart and kind trick people who cane believe anything," he said hugging me. Al was very supportive and kind to me yet when he hugged me, I couldn't help to think about Tobias. Al was a great person but as I said, my feelings were muddled.

To calm my mind down, I headed for the Chasm. The rushing water was like a lullaby to my jumbled brain. I thought of the stimulations I had had so far: Peter setting me on fire, drowning in the ocean, my family bleeding to death and being forced to kill my family by an eerie voice. The sessions with Tobias weren't exactly comfortable. We acted like instructor and initiate and I even started calling him Four. When I wake up panting hysterically from my nightmares, Tobias is always there ready to calm me down though. I had to resist the urge multiple times to hug him tight. I soon got lost in my thoughts and didn't realise rankings were announced.

**AN: Sorry it's short but I kind of have writer's block and there's been a family emergency. My mum's driving there now as we speak. I do promise tomorrow I will update. So so so so so so so so sorry. **


	28. Chapter 26 prt 2

As I entered the dorm, eyes filled with content, jealousy and intent watched me. I walked over to Christina, Lisa and Will who were grinning at me. I freaked me out yet made me feel a bit cheerful. "Um, guys? Why is everyone looking at me?" I whispered.

"Tris, you don't know? You came first in rankings!" Said Christina loudly. At that everyone cheered . Christina and Lisa gave me big hugs and Will gave me a pat on the back.

'Well done Tris'

'You did well'

'I'm so proud of you'

Everyone was congratulating me except Al. I couldn't see him amongst the group so I decided to look for him. I didn't get far. Al was in a corner mopping. He looked angry, frustrated and sad so I walked over to him. "Al, hey. What's wrong?" I asked concerned. Al looked up and I knew immediately he wasn't the Al I knew. His eyes were stormy and hard like a shark's. His fun, loving boy image had disintegrated to reveal a chiselled, stone-cold Eric type figure. I felt a little scared but I tried to pretend I didn't notice.

"I came last in rankings," he mumbled quietly. I felt a wave of pity and sadness. Al was going to be cut from Dauntless and be factionless. He wouldn't belong in the faction system anymore. He'd just be an outsider, a failure. Even though I had second thoughts on Al and I, I still thought of him as a great friend and losing a great friend wasn't something you could easily cope with.

Hoping to show my pity and sorrow, I hugged him gently as I thought he could harm me like a tiger. The hugs he gave before seemed especially loving and caring now. He wasn't soft and lumpy like he used to be. I felt hot hurtful heat of hate radiating of him and his body was tense and all muscle. I then got the feeling Al blamed me for his failure. I, a small weak Stiff, had beat a broad Candor at a game which judged your finish by your true strength and ability. I pulled away to look at Al and I saw it in his eyes. He did blame me.

"Al," I said taking a deep breath dreading the dreaded answer to my dreaded question. "You don't think I'm the one who caused your ranking, right?" Al said nothing and just gave me a long hard look. The kind of look someone would give if they couldn't put all their emotions in words. Then without warning, he walked away swiftly bumping me a little.

I felt confused and hurt. Was it my fault Al wasn't meant for Dauntless? Was it my fault I was Divergent and had sky rocketed up the ranking?

"Can you really blame him, Stiff?" asked a mocking voice. I knew immediately it was Peter but his voice made me very afraid. It was madness and rage layered with content. I turned around to face him. His fists were clenched and he was ready to attack. "You know, I don't get how a weak, rotten waste of space like you could beat me," he said walking towards me. I started to back up a bit. I could spare some time so that someone could help me.

"Lisa beat you as well," I said stalling.

"Well, she is Erudite and pretty good by Dauntless standards but a Stiff? Beat me and her? God knows I'm not gonna let that slip." His eyebrows were sunken in and his tone was boiling with venom. He started walking faster and when he was within inches he lifted his fist ready to strike, when Will's hand stopped it. Peter turned around quickly and slapped Will's hand away. Will pushed Peter but Peter pushed back, harder. He was panting furiously and every initiate had their head turned. "DON'T YOU SEE, SHE'S CONTROLLING THEM, SHE'S CONTROLLING ALL OF US. SHE ONLY GOT A HIGH RANKING BECAUSE SHE TRICKED US ALL INTO BELIEVING SHE WAS USELESS. SHE DOESN'T DESERVE A HIGH SCORE!" He yelled in front of the crowd. I didn't dare look at their faces cause I feared agreement. "Or maybe she has an alibi amongst the Dauntless instructors," he said quieter. At this my face started to burn. I hoped he didn't know about Tobias. He looked at me and unfortunately caught my guilty face. "See, she does. You do don't you?" he said in my face. I kept my mouth shut in defiance. "Tell us Tris. Have you been a good little slut to Eric?" He whispered. I kept my face straight which was easy because who in their right mind would do that hunk of metal."Oh, maybe I'm mistaken. What about Four?" he asked. At this my face burned. Had Tobias really given me a good score because I used to be his best friend and girlfriend.

Luckily, before Peter could continue, Lisa stepped him and yanked him away. Lisa was nearly as tall as Peter and was pretty strong so Peter staggered back. Rapidly, she caught his shirt before he could fall and she bought his face down to hers. Her eyes were as hot and wild as her hair. Everyone knew that being on Lisa's bad side was a side you got plenty of misfortune from. Peter looked shocked and a little scared. Beside Lisa stood Christina who had her arms crossed and was also looking daggers at Peter. "Look, you ignorant shitty excuse of a human being. Why are you being so blind. You got third place for crying out loud! You are amongst the highest rankers but your to dumb to see it. I've had enough of you and your bullshit. It's time you took a nice long walk of the Chasm!" she said sternly. Lisa still had her raging eyes on Peter as she let go of him forcefully. They both stepped out of the way for Peter to walk out and he did. He was obviously outnumbered but that didn't stop him from giving me a long hard tense look. I felt as if he was cutting my insides with laser eyes. Fortunately, Will had 'helped' him out and my inside started to mend. The crowd of initiates still stood watching me and soon my insides became ribbons again.

"Tris, I think we should go," said Lisa quietly. She walked me out of the dorm with Christina and Will following to a quiet place by the Chasm. The rushing water helped a little but the atmosphere was tense. Finally, Will broke the silence but with something worse.

"Tris, Peter isn't telling the truth, is he? " he asked. I felt even more hurt. My friend was inquiring of I would trick them into failing.

"Will, how could you think something like that? I mean, I'm your friend, at least I thought I was," I said a bit harshly.

"Don't talk to him like that," snapped Christina. She looked angry yet withdrawn. "Can you blame him Tris. How come you of all people came first in this ranking when you nearly came last in training, huh?" She said really sharply. As if she realised what she just said, Christina went wide eyed and hesitated before taking Will's hand and walking away swiftly.

I felt betrayed and scorned. My friends, the friends who stuck up for me, were the ones who just said they thought I would trick them into failure. The ones who laughed and joked with me were the ones who had just made me shed a tear. Luckily, I had one friend who understood."Tris, don't get too upset. They simply don't understand. Christina and Will are your friends and they won't stay mad forever," said Lisa. She hugged me as depression warped into my grief.

For a while, we just stood there looking at the roaring water of the Chasm. Every time my mind tried relaxing, the memories of hatred, anger and danger came rushing back so fast I got dizzy. It was so frustrating. Suddenly, Lisa and I heard shrieks and laughs from a distance. They belonged to a running Dauntless-born group which Uriah was part of. When he spotted us, he immediately cut of the conversation he was having with a grey haired boy and walked over to Lisa. Lisa's face brightened up when she saw him and I couldn't help feeling a tad bit jealous.

"Hi Tris," Uriah said cheerily after hugging Lisa. "Congrats on the rankings by the way. And congrats to you beautiful," he said kissing Lisa's temple. They had known each other for no more than two weeks!

"Thanks. So what are you guys doing," asked Lisa held in Uriah's embrace. Her fiery attitude was melted away and replaced by cute smiley Lisa.

"Oh, well someone made a bet that I couldn't shoot a muffin off Marlene's head and know I'm going to put that theory to the test," smiled Uriah. "You guys should come. I know you may like the Chasm but it has a certain smell of death," he motioned before dragging Lisa behind him to the Training Room. Reluctantly, I followed them.

We walked into the cool Training Room were a girl with shoulder short blond hair and highlights was chatting with a girl with half her head shaved. She had a delicate nose and full lips and was pretty even though she looked mischievous. "Finally Uriah! You could have told us you wanted to show off to your new girlfriend," said the one with the shaved head spotting us.

"Ok Lynn. Next time I want to show off in front of my new girlfriend I'll tell you," laughed Uriah. He walked over to Lynn and started to set up the equipment. The one with blond hair walked up to us.

"Hey, my name is Marlene. I'm one of Uriah's best friends," she smiled. Her teeth were also pearly white.

"You're a friend of Uriah's," asked Lisa with too much intentness and protectiveness.

"Woaaahh, keep your stripes on tiger. I'm Lynn's girlfriend," she reassured.

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you then," said Lisa smiling and holding out a hand.

I had never heard of couples consisting of only girls or boys before. In Abnegation, the couples were always male and female. I had heard of couples like that yet I had never seen one. I never asked because it was 'impolite' but my Erudite longed for knowledge. I would have to get used to it anyway, it was Dauntless after all.

"Ok, guys. We're ready!" shouted Lynn. Uriah had a gun in my hand and my head pounded.

"Wait, you're actually going to do this," I asked nervously.

"Yes. Don't worry, I've done this before," reassured Uriah. Lisa was watching intently and Lynn was standing a considerably close distance to Marlene. The suspense grew as Uriah lifted the gun, ready to shoot...before Marlene stopped him.

"Wait," she said. I had hoped she had came back to her senses and was ready to quit but I couldn't have been more wrong. Instead she took a big chunk out of the muffin and ate it. "Give me a minute," she said chewing before swallowing. "Mmmm k," she said giving a thumbs up. The suspense drew again and exploded at the sound of a gun. I was stunned in the moment, a little afraid to see the damaged caused. Slowly, I rotated to see Marlene looking shocked and sad. "Oooh, that muffin was so delicious," she groaned. Lynn laughed and Uriah cheered. Lisa cheered to and Uriah kissed her forehead. Marlene and Lynn were laughing really hard. I felt stupid for doubting but soon I was cheering and laughing too.

"Don't worry babe. I'll get you another one," said Lynn kissing Marlene's cheek. They headed for the door when it suddenly opened, and in came Tobias and the brunette I caught him kissing. They looked worried and when Tobias' gaze stopped on mine, he looked anxious.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" asked the brunette. Everyone was silent. The brunettes eyes scanned the room sharply. "All of you out, now," she sad sternly. We all shuffled out giggling a little. The brunette led us down the stairs but not before Tobias caught my arm. I spun quickly, my heart pounding.

"What?" I asked as neutrally as I could.

"We need to talk," he said equally neutral yet I saw desperation in his eyes. "Tris, there are some things I need to explain to you. I can't carry on like this with you hating me." He spoke very silently. I looked into his blue eyes again. They were still the eyes I loved and missed. I was drinking them in like a survival source and I knew I couldn't say no.

"Tobias, I don't hate you," I whispered. Before I could say anymore, I heard the clanking of the brunette's heels. I knew catching and instructor and initiate in such a position was abnormal so without warning, I ran down the stairs passing her without a glance. I felt a little joyful. Maybe Tobias and I could get back together again. I was sure Al wasn't my boyfriend anymore and I felt left out without one. My happiness caused me to want another look at Tobias. I looked through the slit of a stair to have bright light blind me temporally. Then, as my eyes adjusted, I saw a terrible familiar image.

The brunette and Tobias were kissing and this time, Tobias looked like he was actually enjoying it. He held her tightly while her slender hands stroked his back, neck and face. The pain and heartbreak were back and the image of Tobias and I together again shattered on the damp bitter floor. I backed away slowly, hoping not to make a sound but I bumped into something, or rather someone blended entirely against the dark background. Before I could turn to see who it was, a gloved hand clamped my mouth and a itchy blind fold was wrapped tightly around my eyes.

**AN: SO?**

**I felt really sad that Lynn didn't get to be with Marlene so I made them a couple. ****Also, some may feel angry at the fact Tobias makes Tris heartbroken, again but it all come together in chapter 27. Please don't hate Tobias! Anyway, do comment because I need them to keep this story alive and the family crisis, my uncle had a stroke but he's ok. Will update daily so stay true to Divergent. See you later awesome nerds! ;P **


	29. Chapter 27

**Tobias POV**

I pulled away before we could go further. "Leah, I'm sorry but there's someone else. There has always been someone else. Don't try anything. I don't love you anymore." I said looking away. Before she could say anything, I walked away trying to block out the sound of sniffing.

I needed to find Tris, but she wasn't in the dormitory or cafeteria. I decided to look for her at the Chasm when I heard a scream. A scarily familiar scream. My mind immediately went to Tris so I sprinted to the piercing sound. When I reached the Chasm, I was greeted by a heart stopping site. Tris was blind folded and gagged crying and screaming hard while two dark clothed figures held her over the roaring water. Al stood in the background looking grim and sickly.

My fury replaced blood and I knew if I let myself get too mad, someone would end up dead, but I didn't care. I ran towards the criminal group and started fighting them. Tris was rapidly pulled and dropped on the floor but she was very still. Al and the second kidnapper got away, but I managed to catch the third one. All my anger and hate went into the beating I gave him. I punched, kicked, hit and smacked him so hard his mask came flying off to reveal Drew. His face was blood splattered and fleshy. I decided he had enough so I dropped him and walked over to Tris. She was still breathing but she had bruises and marks all over her neck, cheek and arms. Carefully, I picked her up and carried her to my apartment. I couldn't leave Tris in the infirmary or dormitory with those jerks on the loose.

Tris was heavier but light. I could tell the Dauntless training had made her gain muscle and weight. She breathed slowly as if she was asleep and felt a little limp. When we reached my apartment, I placed her gently on my bed and inspected her cuts. Who ever kidnapped her did a great motherfucking job. My mind started to wonder back to the Chasm and Tris' attacker. I knew Al was one of her best friends and I knew why he did what he did but the other attacker seemed anonymous. I then remembered Drew. I had beat him up pretty good and he was still probably lying on the floor in the Chasm. Reluctantly, I left Tris and carried the mostly unconscious Drew to the infirmary. The nurse there wore thick eyeliner and a lacy black dress that reached mid thigh. When she saw me, she seemed to brighten up a bit and casually fix her hair. "Hi," she said almost seductively

"Hi," I replied neutrally. "This initiate got beaten up and left by the Chasm. I think he needs medical attention."

"Oh ok," she said with a bit of sadness. Maybe it was because I failed to notice her 'come get it' tone. She walked into her office to get other staff and I left Drew in a seat. Before I turned to leave Drew mumbled weakly,

"We were only trying to scare her." I turned to him but his face was still the same puffy mess.

"Well you scared me too and when I get scared, I fight," I replied grimly before walking back to my apartment

Tris was still slumped on my bed, so I decided to wash the blood on my knuckles. The cold water stung at first but my fingers quickly became numb under the nipping water. When I dried my hands, I checked on Tris. Her bruises were turning blue and dry blood flaked her skin. I got a wet flannel and wiped away the dirt and dry blood of her face. She was so beautiful and strong. I remembered the first time I realised I liked her. I had turned fourteen and Tris and I were playing by the apple tree. I had climbed the top and plucked some apples so we sat under the shade and ate them. The sunlight managed to escape through breaks in the leaves so the sun rays dotted random parts of our faces. The sunlight had made Tris' grey eyes stand out significantly. Her was golden and her smile was beautiful. I started to notice little things about her like her the ay she acted unusually brave and smart. And the way she laughed when she was truly happy or pretending. Under the apple tree, Tris hugged me tightly and gave me a small kiss on the cheek for an apple she so desperately wanted to grab. My mind had raced and my heart pounded. I knew from then that Tris made me feel this way and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.

Tris' eyes started to move and flutter before opening. They were wide and alert. They darted around the room until they landed on mine. "Tobias," she whispered.

"Hey Tris," I said quietly. She tried sitting up but it must have hurt. She grimaced and groaned before lying back down gently. I proceeded to help her up and tried to be as soft as I could. I sat beside her on the bed and silence ruled the room.

"What happened," she said staring at the words on the wall (literally).

"Drew and Al attacked you," I replied. At the mention of Al, Tris deflated a little. Her eyes became glassy and her breaths shaky.

"What about Peter?" she said looking at the grey duvet. Peter, it was obvious he was one of the attackers.

"He and Al got away but I beat Drew up," I replied looking at her. She smiled a small smile filled with contently hate.

"Good." Her voice was stern and final but her attitude didn't last long. Her tears escaped and spilled like water falls onto her lap. Her face was neutral but I could see the pain in her eyes.

"Tris," I said before hugging her. It was a gentle kind one that she immediately responded too. I missed her so much and fortunately the one time she wanted me was when she needed me. I could feel her quietly sobbing and my rage reignited. I wanted to run through Dauntless looking for the idiots who did this to her and hang them over the Chasm without hope of pulling them back up. I'd do anything for Tris, anything to make her happy. I hated myself for realising this now. If I had just tried harder to stop her from hating me, this mess would have never happened. "What did they do?" I asked silently.

"Peter, Peter beat me up and tried t-to," she stuttered after a long pause.

"To what?" I asked. My anger was on the rise.

"To touch me," she said shakily. That was it for me. I was going to make those kidnappers pay . Even if Tris was killed, she wouldn't allow someone do the dirty work for her, in fact, that was her pet peeve. She was the type to allow them to wallow in guilt and deal with their own consequences. "Al stopped him," she whispered. I hugged her tighter and we stayed in that silence

"How's your girlfriend?" she whispered against my chest.

"She's no longer my girlfriend," I replied. Tris pulled away and sat with her knees against her chest. She had stop crying but her eyes were still glassy. She was silent and expressionless so I took it as my chance to explain things. "Tris, I told you I had to talk to you before... the incident. Look, I only got with Leah because I thought you had moved on. You kissed Al right after you slapped me. The kiss you saw in my work space was the result of her drugging my coffee." Tris was silent. She continued watching me, drinking in my words. "Tris, I missed you so much. I couldn't stop thinking about you even when I dated Leah. I tried getting you off my mind but it was so hard. You're part of my past and present Tris. I need you to be in my future. I know I don't deserve it but can you please forgive me." I asked. I didn't expect her to fly into my arms but I did want her forgiveness.

Tris stared at me closely before scooting closer and kissing me. She held me close and I hugged her tightly. I missed her so much and I put all that desire for her in that kiss. "I forgave you a long time ago," she whispered before kissing me again.

**AN: Are you happy now? Tobias and Tris are back together so can I please stop getting spam. **

**I appreciate the though comments so please tell me what you think and don't forget to follow and like. I'll keep uploading so watch out for more Meeting Tobias**

**YAY FOURTRIS! PEACE! ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Tris POV**

I was so glad to have Tobias back. I felt as if all my friends were gone and no one understood me like he did. That night, I slept in his arms in his apartment. It seemed wise since Peter and Al were on the loose. Al. I still couldn't believe it. My ex-boyfriend tried to kill me because I had worked my hardest and earned my spot in the rankings. He blamed me for all his troubles and acted like a selfish coward. I tried not to think about it too much but I felt salty tears slide down my cheeks.

The next morning I left Tobias' apartment early so no one could suspect anything. The cafeteria was filled with chatter and food, like always. I saw Lisa and Uriah at a table with Marlene and Lynn so I joined them. "Hey Tris, woah! What happened to your face?" asked Uriah. The others turned to me and Lisa ran to my side.

"Tris, what happened? You weren't with us yesterday and I was worried sick!" she exclaimed.

"Woah Stiff, you get into a fight or what?" asked Lynn marvelling at my bruises. Marlene gave her a little shove before looking at her watch.

"We would love to stay and discuss your awesome cuts but Lynn and I have to go help set up equipment. Apparently, we're gonna be doing another fear stimulation but bigger," said Marlene pulling Lynn out of her chair. Lynn tried desperately to finish her toast before Marlene dragged her out of the cafeteria.

I sat down opposite Uriah and Lisa. I could tell they were holding hands under the table and it reminded me of Tobias. I lightened up at the thought of him. Lisa got me toast while Uriah kept on asking about my bruises. Just then, Christina and Will came into the cafeteria hand in hand. They looked happy as they approached our normal table until they saw me or rather, my cuts. Christina gasped while Will's eyes went wide.

"Tris, what happened?" asked Christina jogging to my side. "Who did this? Where were you last night? Will and I tried to find you then we saw Al crying and..."

"Wait, Al was crying?" I said in shock. Why should he be crying. He caused me pain and heart break and HE'S crying.

"Yeah," said Christina gently.

"Well, that's really pathetic since he was the one who caused this," I said harshly. Christina gasped again and Lisa, who had returned with the toast, nearly dropped the plate.

"Wait, Al did what?" asked Will in disbelief.

"Al, Drew and Peter kidnapped me and hung me over the Chasm. I thought they would have killed me," I said shakily. I was so close to tears a lump grew in my throat.

"Oh Tris..." said Christina hugging me tightly. Soon Lisa joined in and I had to try extra hard to stop tears exposing my weakness. Will squeezed my hand lightly and I gave him an appreciative smile.

"Well there is only one solution to this," said Uriah amongst the emotion.

"What?" asked Lisa.

"Edge them out of rankings. If they don't stay we can finally have peace." Lisa smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's a great idea baby.," she said kissing him again. Just then, a Dauntless man watching our table shouted,

"Hey initiates! Get a room!" The whole cafeteria erupted in laughter and Lisa blushed.

I took a quick shower and changed my clothes (with a bit of difficulty) and walked with Christina and Lisa in groups. Al was at the back and furthest away from us as possible while Peter was at the front with a terribly bruised Drew as if nothing happened yesterday. "Hey, I just wanted to say sorry for how I acted. I shouldn't have taken the flag from you and I shouldn't have doubted you. I guess you think I'm the worse friend ever," said Christina looking ashamed.

"Chris, I don't blame you. Dauntless is crazy and can have it's effect on you. I forgave you the minute you walked into the cafeteria," I smiled. Christina smiled back and I gave her a playful shove she returned.

The walk to our destination was long including a climb across the Pit. Finally we reached a big granite room that had an eerie importance to it. Tobias stood ahead of the group and we wedged ourselves in between people to hear better. "You have faced your worst fears in the fear stimulation and now you will move on to the fear landscape. We have collected all the information about each of your fears and we have put it together in a whole landscape. Your final test in a week's time will consist of trying to go through the landscape as fast as possible by either facing them or slowing your heart beat to normal. The fastest get top ranks and can choose any jobs they want in Dauntless, the slowest get cut," he said with neutral finality. He looked at me when he said 'fastest' and I knew he believed in me. I felt scared but I had my friend's support and Tobias' faith to help me.

"That's not fair! Some of us have a really low number of fears compared to the other," said Peter staring daggers at Tobias. He glared at me on ''some of us' and if looks could kill, I'd be ashes.

"Fair? You beat up a fellow initiate because they are naturally better than you and you dare discuss fair?" said Tobias stepping dangerously close to Peter. Peter looked down in defeat cause shame wasn't in his dictionary. "You must be a pathetic coward," said Tobias quietly. I could feel the venom in his voice and Peter's humiliation.

After the lesson with Four, we returned to the dormitory. Christina wanted her nails done so Lisa and I decided to tag along. As we walked to the shops, I felt a creepy presence stalking me. I ignored it until I saw something dart in a corner. I decided to hang back so I could see what it was. I walked to the dark corner a bit tense until someone grabbed my hand. I almost screamed if it didn't cover my mouth. The memory of the kidnapping incident made me trash and scream even more. I heard Lisa and Christina rush to my aid and pull me away from the figure. The shadow emerged from it's corner to reveal Al. He had a cut on his lip and a solemn expression. He looked almost innocent. "Tris, I'm sorry I scared you. I- I just wanted to apologize..." he started. I felt hurt and furious. My boyfriend and fellow initiate had tried to kill me. He had gagged and tied my hands ready to throw me off the Chasm and all he could say was sorry?

"Al," I said tearfully, shaking from memory. "I can't forgive you." Al looked up at me. I could see his eyes were glassy from sorrow and his expression sombre from guilt. "You blamed me for your failure, you sided with Peter, of all people Peter! And you tried to hurt me so you could succeed when you know you couldn't!" I almost yelled. The words hit Al like a bullet. Tears had already formed in both of our eyes.

"Tris, I..." he started.

"Don't you dare," my voice trembled softly. "I can't forgive you Al. I'm sorry," I said joining Christina and Lisa. They murmured soft words of comfort but I felt heart broken.

**AN: Hi divergents!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My mum and I want to move so we've been tying to pack. Anyway, do comment because your review mean the world to me. I will update soon (promise) so watch out for some more Meeting Tobias.**

**I'M OUT! ;D**


	31. Chapter 31

_I was sat down at my table in my Abnegation home. The sun had just risen and my mother stood over a hot stove. Caleb and my father were no where to be seen. My mother looked up from the stove and smiled at me before carrying two bowls and placing them in front of me. One had clear water and the other grey stones. She then brought another bowl with sizzling coals in it. I stared at them in confusion then looked at my mum. She stood there smiling with a still gentleness that scared me a little. "Mom what-" I started._

_"Choose," she said._

_"But I-"_

_"Choose. Which one are you Beatrice?" I looked back at the bowls which seemed to have grown bigger. Beside them was a small silver knife matched with a napkin. Slowly, I reached for the knife and cut my hand. The pain was sharp but quick. I looked at the three bowls again which had grown even bigger. I raised my bleeding hand above the sizzling coals and let the drop of blood quench the hot light. Immediately, I began to vibrate even though my mother and the room were perfectly still._

_"Wrong choice," my mother smiled before reality tore at the imaginary vision._

"Tris, wake up. Tris!" said a voice. It was Christina's. She was shaking me rather violently.

"Chris, Christina STOP, I'm awake ok. What's wrong?" I asked with sleep roaming my eyes.

"They found a body in the Chasm."

"So? People jump of the Chasm all the time," I said. It may have been harsh but I was very sleepy.

"Yeah but it's someone we know. Someone said it was an initiate." said Christina. At this, I became alert. I looked around the dormitory. Most of the beds were empty but my eyes darted to Lisa's bed immediately. It was empty and the duvet was neatly lifted. I became panicked. Lisa wouldn't do such a thing. She had friends and a boyfriend but in Dauntless your happiness could be murdered in seconds. I jumped out of bed suddenly and rushed to the Chasm. I must have been going pretty fast because Christina had to practically jog to keep up with me.

The Chasm was surrounded by people.. Women, men, Dauntless-born initiates and instructors, excluding Tobias. Will stood not so far away by the railing and walked over to Christina and me. "Tris, did you hear?" he asked. I could tell he was panicked too.

"Yeah," I replied. I started to scan the crowd for Lisa but I couldn't see her. My worries increased. Abruptly, someone grabbed my shoulder and hugged me. I could tell by the strong grip and red hair it was Lisa. I exhaled in calm relief.

"Tris! I was so worried.. I thought you had..." she didn't finish but I could tell. I hugged her back before Christina and Will spotted her.

"Lisa! thank god. I thought... doesn't matter. Anyway, if you and Tris are here. Who-" she started before gasping and holding her hands to her face. Will looked away quickly and hugged her as she started to cry. Lisa and I turned too. Al's body was being hauled by rope over the edge. His left le looked limp and his eyes hard. Cuts and scrapes covered his face.

I didn't know what came next. Shock, guilt or sorrow. Either way, I nearly dropped. Lisa caught me in time but I wasn't unconscious. I was just frozen. Al had died out of guilt and sadness all because I wasn't brave enough too forgive him. I stood up automatically trying to keep a straight face. I walked past Lisa and past Christina and Will. Christina held on to Will tightly as she sobbed and Will looked grimly at the Chasm. I continued my walking into the dim corridors of Dauntless.

The atmosphere was even more eerie and dark than usual. The lights seemed to be dead. I couldn't stop. I had to keep walking. I had no idea where I would go but I found myself going down a blurry yet familiar route. I found myself going along a row of Dauntless homes. I didn't know which one was which because most looked the same but I let my mind and feet carry me away. I kept walking and finally stopped in front of an apartment. My feet felt numb and my thighs were sore so it hurt a little to walk to the front door. Before I could even knock, the door opened and Tobias stood there. We regarded each other for a minute before I immediately broke down and fell into his arms. Tobias hugged me tightly and closed the door. We stood in the doorway, him hugging me and me trying to stop my tears. I was suppose to be part Dauntless but I was starting to look really childish.

"Tris, calm down. I'm here," he whispered.

"Al's dead," I said quietly.

"I know."

"He was my boyfriend."

"I know that too. " We stayed silent for a minute as my tears started to dry. "Tris-"

"Would he have lived if I had just, just..." I couldn't continue. Al may not have been the 'love of my life' but he was one of my first friends in Dauntless and my cowardice killed him. It was almost unbearable.

"Look, he did what he thought would save him. He knew he didn't fit into Dauntless and he knew he would become factionless. He chose the cowardice path and in the end it caught up to him. It's not your fault Tris. He chose his end because he was scared. He would have done it eventually." Said Tobias looking at me in the eye. He hugged me again and I hugged him back. Even though Al had chosen his path I couldn't help but feel as if I had directed him there.

**AN: So? Good or nah?**

**Please comment cause they keep me breathing. Watch out for more Meeting Tobias ;P **

**P.S I know the chapters are weirdly numbered so just bear with me I'll see if I can fix that**

**P.S.S I posted this improved chapter of chapter 31. Sorry about mistakes and confusion **


	32. Chapter 32

I walked into the cafeteria filled with hung over Dauntless. They had drank and 'celebrated' Al's life. It was disgusting. I couldn't believe I had had chosen such a faction.

My toast looked cold and dry but I couldn't think of eating. It seemed disrespectful. "Hey Tris," said a gentle voice. Uriah stood at the opposite side but I only managed to mumble. He sat down and stared at me then my toast. It was obvious what he wanted.

"Here," I said pushing the plate to him. "Its cold though." He shrugged and took a humongous bite out of the tasteless bread. Will and Christina came in looking solemn. Christina smiled a small smile at me as she approached the table. I could tell she wouldn't eat either.

"Hi Tris," she said hugging me softly. I felt like crying again. The atmosphere was so dull and sad. I watched the rest of the cafeteria. The Dauntless where eating merrily and some were even cracking jokes. To them, nothing happened yesterday. I had to get myself together. Grieving wasn't the Dauntless way. It was the Abnegation way.

I stood up boldly and marched to the tattoo parlour. If I was to be Dauntless I had to be loose. Tori was flipping through some tattoo books before she saw me then doubled back. "You, your that Divergent," she said quietly.

"I'd like a tattoo please," I said in a drone voice. Tori sighed and I sat in the chair.

"You shouldn't have chosen Dauntless. They'll find out," she said before connecting various parts of equipment.

"Abnegation seal please," I said monotone.

"Ok, one death sentence coming up," she said emotionlessly. I felt a cold pad press against my shoulder that immediately heated up. Time passed by and Tori and I stayed silent.

"Why do they want me dead?" I asked. It honestly came out of nowhere. Tori sighed.

"They see you as a threat. You cannot be controlled because you're more than just a faction member. Your mind can't adjust to their rules because you can think in so many ways. Divergents like you are everywhere but mostly in Abnegation and Amity." Said Tori.

"But I don't get it. Why am I so dangerous?"

"You don't fit in the system. Your mind can't be controlled and from what I've heard that can be a problem very soon."

"What have you heard?" Tori was about to talk but Christina and Will popped into the room.

"Oh my god Tris. Just because your ex is dead doesn't give you an excuse to tattoo his name on his arm!" exclaimed Christina walking up to me. Coincidently, Tori had just finished the tattoo and when the pad came o she shut right up.

"Chris, we weren't that close," I said grimly. Tori wrapped a bandage around my arm before walking away hastily. I wish I knew what she was going to tell me.

I headed back to the dormitory to find my bed covered in news papers. They were articles about abnegation again and I had one great idea which bastard did it. Will sighed in annoyance when he saw the newspapers. "That man child needs to fucking grow up," said Christina.

"Man? Please," I said crumpling up the papers of harassment. I was about to throw them in the bin hen Will stopped me.

"I have a better idea," he said before walking out the dorm. I looked at Christina but she just shrugged so we followed him.

"You were right. This is so much better," I said in cheery relief. The newspapers were stacked in a pile by the railing and the strips of the grey words floated down into the roaring water and into a well deserved oblivion. Christina shredded one before dropping it into the their watery graves. The pile soon ran out and the pieces floated with the waves. We sat down laughing before the realisation of where we were hit us like a bat. The laughing died almost immediately and I could feel tears running down my cheeks. It was true; Dauntless could destroy your happiness in seconds.

I left Will and Christina alone since things between them became intimate. Lisa was with Uriah and the other Dauntless born so I decided to see Tobias. I didn't have to go to far. He was in the fear stimulation room and looked gentle. "Hey, you ok?" he asked. I didn't have to answer. Tobias knew me. I just wanted to be in his protective embrace that sent warmth and love through my body.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to go through my fear landscape. It's been years," he replied. "Want to come?"

"You want me to come into your landscape?"

"Sure, it won't be too exciting though. Only four fears remember," I smiled a little and sat in the chair. Tobias hooked some wires into computer before sitting beside me. He injected the serum in my neck and handed me another.

"Are you sure? I might hurt you," I said hesitantly.

"You won't. You have really steady hands," he said stroking them gently. I slowly injected the serum and felt mine take effect.

**AN: HELLOOOO! fellow divergents**

**I have been slacking off and I am soooooo sorry. I just moved up a year and I really wanted to start of strong so I had to concentrate on work and fiction later. But I am here now and totally dedicated to my fanfiction and stories on wattpad. I have planned a new story that will be out in a month or so and it's called Gang Love so watch out for that. I'll also update the warlock child so be prepared. Love you guys **

**BYEEE;P**


End file.
